Oro y esmeraldas
by Kalrathia
Summary: Porque una joya puede ser mucho más que una pulida cadena de oro o una brillante piedra preciosa. Porque para ellos lo es todo; símbolo de su lucha por dominar las aguas del Caribe, de su rivalidad, de su odio... y también de aquel otro sentimiento que no se pueden permitir albergar.
1. Capítulo 1: Tesoro

Sé que hay muchos, muchísimos fics de esta pareja de esta manera, pero es que Arthur en versión pirata es demasiado sexy, y no pude evitar escribir uno también. La historia surgió tras ver en el escaparate de una joyería un colgante de oro con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima, a juego de unos pendientes. Entonces recordé que en muchos fanarts, Inglaterra pirata lleva unos pendientes así, y una cosa me llevó a la otra… Sí, saco ideas de sitios muy raros xD.

**Parejas/Pairings: **UkSp (ArthurxAntonio) / SpUk (AntonioxArthur)

**Avisos: **esta historia contiene yaoi, (lemon para más inri), palabrotas y violencia. Así que si algo de eso no te gusta y la lees, no me hago responsable de los traumas mentales que pueda causarte.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himayura

No está ubicado en un año en concreto, pero sí en torno al inicio de la guerra anglo-española (1585)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- Tesoro<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

A lo lejos se vislumbraba ya la solitaria isla, sobresaliendo entre las olas. Antonio guardó el mapa que le había guiado hasta allí en el bolsillo del abrigo que le protegía del furioso azote del viento marino. Desde la proa del barco, su destino se iba acercando cada vez más. Cuando había escuchado a aquel marinero borracho hablar sobre un tesoro, no había creído en sus palabras, mas al ver el mapa, había empezado a pensar en que existía de verdad. No necesitaba en realidad dinero desesperadamente, pero le fascinaban aquellos cofres repletos de monedas de oro, joyas y piedras preciosas que brillaban en la oscuridad de alguna gruta escondida. Se llevó la mano al cuello para rozar con los dedos la esmeralda con forma de lágrima que llevaba colgando de una cadena dorada. Sí, por más riquezas que encontrase, nunca serían tan valiosas como aquella joya, puesto que tenía un significado más allá de su simple brillo. Era parte de un conjunto completado por un par de pendientes –también de oro con esmeraldas-, y que, desgraciadamente, no pendían de sus orejas sino de las de cierto escurridizo y tramposo pirata inglés. Cuando la otra nación había empezado a rondar por las islas caribeñas, España le había dejado al principio en paz, esperando el mismo trato por su parte.

Craso error. Inglaterra había demostrado entonces que no era dado a sensibilidades o tratados. Sólo quería sustituir la bandera española por la suya, y dominar aquellas aguas. Antonio suspiró. Sí, su colgante y los pendientes materializaban el conflicto de los dos Imperios; intentaban arrebatarle al otro su parte cada vez que se cruzaban, sin demasiado éxito. Después de varios años, ninguno de los dos había logrado llevar ni una sola vez el conjunto completo.

-Capitán.-llamó su segundo de a bordo, un hombre fornido curtido por numerosas batallas, que había navegado junto a él en infinidad de ocasiones-Hay bancos de arena más adelante, no sería buena idea hacer que el barco se acerque demasiado a ellos.

-Gracias, Marcos. Haz que me preparen una chalupa.-descendió al puente, donde sus marineros se afanaban en controlar las velas para que el traicionero viento no les hiciera varar entre la arena.

-¡Echad una chalupa al agua para el capitán! ¡Vamos grumetillos, que no es hora de descansar!

Antonio sonrió al observar la tripulación. Se sentía tan orgulloso de representar a su imperio… Todos eran buenos hombres, trabajadores, leales… y de fiar. No como los secuaces del inglés, desde luego. El castaño nunca había entendido cómo era capaz de confiar en ellos, cuando tenían todo el aspecto de traicionarle a las primeras de cambio. Sin embargo, ningún humano normal que apreciara su vida se atrevería a desobedecer sus órdenes. Según lo que se rumoreaba en las tabernas de mala muerte de todo el Caribe, no era demasiado magnánimo con los desertores o los amotinados, y menos con sus enemigos. Un hombre realmente encantador.

Un grupo de cinco tripulantes le acompañaron en su corto viaje a la isla, pero como sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a su capitán descubrir el tesoro por sí mismo, se quedaron montando guardia junto al bote mientras Antonio se internaba en la cueva que se abría ante él. Pisando con cuidado entre charcos de agua y estalagmitas, la temperatura ambiente empezó a disminuir conforme iba avanzando. Por suerte, por las grietas del techo se colaba suficiente luz como para no tener que llevar antorchas. El corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho, ansioso por ver el cofre que buscaba. Y al doblar un último recodo, lo vio. En un pequeño montículo sobresaliendo del agua, con la tapa abierta, mostrando el brillo de las joyas que contenía, y las monedas que también se desparramaban alrededor. Con una sonrisa, sacó de otro bolsillo su bandera, y la colocó sobre el arca, reclamando así tanto la isla como las riquezas para su corona. Sonrió al ver un cáliz de oro repleto de esmeraldas. Eran del mismo tono de verde que sus ojos y que los de…

-Vaya _Spain_, tu presencia mejora considerablemente el valor de este tesoro.-comentó una voz demasiado conocida a su espalda.

Antonio se giró rápidamente, con la espada desenvainada, para encarar a su rival. Arthur Kirkland le miraba con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto odiaba, con los brazos en jarras. Se había confiado al no ver el barco del inglés cerca de la isla, pero claro, el tipo de embarcaciones que el rubio empleaba tenían menor calado que las suyas, por lo que podría haber sorteado los bancos de arena y escondido al otro lado de las cuevas. Y él, emocionado con la búsqueda, no había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para comprobar que estaba solo en aquel lugar.

-Llegas tarde, Inglaterra. Ya he reclamado estas tierras en nombre del Imperio español.-señaló la bandera que se extendía a su espalda-Si coges una sola moneda, lo consideraré como un robo a mi patrimonio, y sabes las consecuencias que tiene eso.

El inglés avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él antes de agacharse y rozar un cáliz de plata que asomaba entre las aguas oscuras. Le estaba retando, y España lo sabía. Apretó los dientes para no abalanzarse sobre él y ensartarlo en su espada. Muchos enfrentamientos anteriores le habían demostrado que no lograría nada si no mantenía la cabeza fría, y por desgracia, Arthur sabía bien qué hacer para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pasar sus dedos por la superficie metálica de la copa era una muestra de ello.

-¿Y el que ahora esta isla sea tuya es motivo suficiente para desperdiciar este magnífico tesoro?-el rubio se incorporó, dejando el cáliz en el suelo-Sabes que todo lo que ahora está bajo tu poder será algún mío algún día. Y eso incluye cierto colgante.

Antonio se llevó la mano izquierda a la lágrima esmeralda, buscando con la mirada los pendientes que tanto ansiaba. Sí, ahí estaban, burlándose de él desde las orejas de Arthur. Quizás se podría pensar que eran un complemento exclusivo para mujeres, pero nadie podría negar tampoco que al pirata le quedaban perfectos. Parecían haber sido forjados para él exclusivamente. España siseó, amenazador, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Ah, y otra cosa.-continuó el inglés, que seguía sonriendo-Estás en desventaja.

El castaño abrió la boca para objetar –a fin de cuentas, él empuñaba su espada en la mano derecha, mientras que veía la funda del sable de Inglaterra vacía-, pero la cerró de inmediato cuando Arthur sacó una pistola lacada en blanco de debajo de su abrigo rojo y le apuntó con ella. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente pudiera asimilar la situación. Echó a correr hacia uno de los recovecos de la cueva, esquivando por los pelos una bala que, de haberle dado, le habría dejado más que malherido. Una segunda bala le rozó el brazo antes de que pudiera esconderse. Se mordió los labios para no emitir sonido alguno, mientras apretaba la herida para que dejara de sangrar. Había cometido el estúpido error de olvidar que el inglés nunca, nunca jugaba limpio.

-Cabrón…-murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de encontrar una salida a la gruta que no fuera por donde había entrado.

Escuchó las seguras pisadas del pirata avanzando en su dirección, pero luego se detuvieron, supuso que ante el cofre cubierto con su bandera. Sentía la sangre latina arder en su interior, pero se contuvo. Lo único que lograría si regresaba enfrente de Arthur era que le matase. La única forma de escapar de allí sin mayores daños era esperar que sus hombres se cansaran de esperar a que regresara y fueran a buscarlo. Más de una vez se había quedado tan extasiado con el brillo del oro que se había olvidado de llamarles para que transportaran el botín al barco, por lo que si tardaba mucho, siempre iban a por él. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que les había dejado junto a la chalupa, pero rezaba para que fuera el suficiente. Tenía que arañar los minutos que pudiera.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, _Arturo?_-sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al rubio ser llamado de aquella manera-¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar los relatos de unos pobres desgraciados ahogados en alcohol?

-No soy el único que lo hace, por lo visto.-a pesar de la neutralidad de su voz, Antonio sabía que su rival estaba molesto-¿O acaso vas a decirme que quien te guió aquí fue una sirena?

Los pasos se acercaron de nuevo a él. El castaño sujetó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Quizás podría pillarlo desprevenido y atacarlo antes de que le disparase otra vez… Respiró hondo. Tendría que ser rápido si quería evitar que su cuerpo fuera agujerado. Con un poco de suerte, el inglés sería incapaz de defenderse.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Satisfacción. No había otra palabra que describiera mejor el sentimiento que invadía la mente de Inglaterra en aquellos instantes. Satisfacción por sentirse a apenas un paso de derrotar al español. Aunque escuchar su nombre en el idioma del ibérico le había hecho fruncir el ceño de disgusto. Era la manía que más odiaba de Antonio. Sonrió al ver la sangre que le decía que sus balas habían probado aquella piel tostada. Tenía el tesoro, a su enemigo acorralado, y unas ganas de terribles de hacerle morder el polvo, humillarle y, sobre todo, arrancarle la maldita esmeralda del cuello. Ni de lejos se había imaginado, al coger entre sus manos aquel pedazo desgastado de pergamino que el marinero le había dado, que acabaría así. Nada podía salir mal.

Hasta que escuchó a su espalda voces. Voces hablando en aquel idioma endemoniado del sur. Así que Antonio se había traído a sus amigos. Estaba claro que no sólo él jugaba sucio. Los ojos verdes de Arthur se entrecerraron al ver de pronto cinco pistolas apuntándolo sin apenas haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-_Fuck…-_dejó caer su propia arma al suelo antes de que a alguno de aquellos marineros se le ocurriera dispararle.

Sí, era simplemente patético verse ganando con su propia estrategia, y más aún rendirse, pero prefería conservar la vida e ingeniárselas como escapar a pudrirse en suelo húmedo de la gruta. No necesitó girarse para saber que Antonio había salido de su escondite y se dirigía hacia ellos, pero lo hizo para descubrir dónde había herido al español. Sí, el brazo estaba bien, aunque hubiera preferido alcanzar alguna zona vital.

-Nos preocupamos al ver que no regresaba, capitán.-explicó el que parecía ser el cabecilla de los tripulantes ibéricos-Vimos el barco inglés al otro lado de la isla, así que nos imaginamos que "él" estaría aquí también.-le clavó el cañón de la pistola en las costillas.

-Vuelve a hacer eso, bastardo, y te haré tragar todas y cada una de las jodidas monedas de este cofre. Fundidas-escupió el rubio, apartando el arma lejos de él.

-Usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida, Kirkland.-Antonio se apretó con más fuerza la herida-Mis hombres te han acorralado y estás desarmado. Demasiado lejos de tu gente como para pedir ayuda. Deja de soltar palabrotas por esa boca tuya y no opongas resistencia si no quieres acabar mal.

España agradeció a sus hombres el haberle salvado la vida, mientras Arthur les dirigía una mirada cargada de veneno. Siempre, siempre, alguien tenía que interrumpir aquellos momentos en los que estaba a punto de derrotar al ibérico. Empezaba a creer que algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural protegía a su enemigo. O que alguien le había hecho tener mala suerte.

-Juan, tú y los demás encargaos de llevar el tesoro. Yo vigilaré a nuestro querido invitado.-el castaño recogió su arma del suelo y le apuntó con ella-Tú delante.

-¿Seguro que te valdrás tú solo para controlarme?-preguntó con fingida preocupación-Muerdo.

-Y yo muerdo más fuerte.-replicó con frialdad-Tú delante.

Con un suspiro de decepción, pues había esperado encender al español y provocar un enfrentamiento, Arthur empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, escuchando a su espalda el tintineo de las monedas al caer en los sacos que portaban los marineros. Semejante tesoro desperdiciado en sus manos… Antonio nunca se gastaría ni un tercio de todo el oro para su disfrute personal, cosa que él, por supuesto haría. ¿Estando a un par de días de navegación de una isla llena de tabernas y burdeles? Había que ser idiota para no saber aprovechar riquezas como esas. Pero claro, el castaño era todo orgullo y dignidad. Se giró para observar con satisfacción cómo la sangre oscurecía la tela del abrigo de su captor. Con un poco de suerte, la herida se infectaría. No de forma que pudiera matarlo, claro, eso sería difícil. Ellos dos eran de constitución más fuerte y resistente que los humanos normales. Pero sería una buena oportunidad para ver el rostro de Antonio crispado por el dolor.

La brillante luz le hizo cerrar los ojos al salir al exterior. Era curioso que tras pasar tantos años en alta mar, con el sol, el viento y la sal, su piel seguía estando tan blanca como cuando había partido por primera vez. La tez morena del español contrastaba enormemente con la suya.

-Recuerda bien el cielo azul, Kirkland,-susurró Antonio a su oído, obligándole a continuar avanzando-porque estando encerrado en la bodega, no vas a verlo en mucho tiempo.

-Creo que olvidas, _my __Darling__, _que mi barco sigue en esta isla. Cuando vean que no regreso, irán a por ti. ¿Qué se siente al tener tantos hombres detrás de ti, España? Supongo que te estás emocionando sólo con pensarlo, _right_?-con aquel último comentario, Arthur se ganó un empujón por parte del castaño, casi haciéndole tropezar en la arena-Oh, perdón si he ofendido tu orgullo al insinuar que te sientes atraído hacia el género masculino.

El español le ordenó subir a la chalupa, sin dejar de apuntarle ni un solo momento. Ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos con ardiente odio.

-No soy como tú, descuida.

-_What? _¿Quién ha dicho que me gusten los hombres?

-Es un rumor que circula por todo el Caribe_. _Al parecer, se cuenta que si algún subordinado tuyo se harta de tus malos modos y se enfrenta a ti, antes de abandonarlo en alguna isla dejada de la mano de dios o arrojarlo a los tiburones, pasa una agitada noche en tu camarote.

-Esos amotinados no se merecerían ni que les mirara, así que es difícil imaginar que fuera más allá.-bufó el inglés con desprecio.

-Quizás. Pero todo rumor siempre tiene un fondo de verdad.-ahora era el español quien estaba jugando con él; sin embargo, el pirata no pensaba dejarse vencer.

-¿Te gustaría probar si es cierto?-se lamió los labios de manera sugerente-Contigo no me importaría intentarlo.

Antonio apartó la mirada, haciendo una mueca de asco. Y con eso terminaba su batalla verbal. Ni el hecho de ser prisionero del ibérico podía quitarle la satisfacción de haber ganado… otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que había salido victorioso de aquellos encuentros. Tampoco era muy difícil, ciertamente. Su rival nunca llegaría a utilizar su humor, ácido y retorcido, ni a soltar aquellas provocaciones con tanta naturalidad como él.

Parecía que los hombres del castaño tenían dificultades en transportar el tesoro desde la cueva, puesto que permanecieron esperando por ellos durante bastante tiempo, en silencio, acompañados por el batir de las olas contra la orilla y los chillidos de algunas gaviotas. Cansado de mantener la mirada al otro, Arthur dejó que sus ojos vagaran hasta la esmeralda que reposaba sobre su pecho. Reflejaba los rayos del sol, hipnotizándolo. Por desgracia, la maldita joya le quedaba como si fuera ya parte de su cuerpo. Realzaba aquellos irises, verdes como los suyos, pero totalmente distintos, puesto que en ellos se veía siempre una chispa de luz. Ah, cómo disfrutaba cuando ese brillo se nublaba por la ira o por la aflicción. Contemplar al español sufriendo era raro, ya que no era que únicamente fuera resistente, sino que cuando el pirata andaba cerca, parecía ser capaz de soportar mucho más, sólo para privarle del placer de ver su rostro contrayéndose de dolor. Pero lo que Antonio no sabía era que haciendo eso complacía aún más al inglés, porque demostraba que le _importaba_ si él, una nación a la que seguía considerando como de segunda clase, veía su sufrimiento. Había habido escasas, escasísimas ocasiones en las que el dolor había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para no poder disimularlo. Como aquella vez en la que los hombres del español le habían atrapado –sí, de nuevo-, pero no sin que antes hubiera logrado atravesarlo de parte a parte con su espada. No sabía cómo demonios el maldito condenado no había muerto con aquello. Aunque la herida había tenido otra clase de beneficios. Como ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Antonio cuando cauterizaron el corte. O verlo retorciéndose en sueños, con la piel morena perlada de sudor. Se pasó la lengua por labios resecos. Aquel día se había dado cuenta por primera vez de lo atractivo que era el castaño. Y de lo excitante que era escuchar los gemidos que, dormido, Antonio no era capaz de reprimir. Sí, deseaba ver a su enemigo gimoteando de dolor, como un perro apaleado, pero ansiaba aún más escucharle gimiendo su nombre, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes cargados de algo que no era precisamente odio. A veces se aborrecía a sí mismo por imaginar con tanta exactitud "ciertas situaciones" con el español, situaciones que anhelaba y al mismo tiempo, le revolvían el estómago. Arthur apartó la vista de la esmeralda que tantos pensamientos perturbadores le estaba causando, tratando de normalizar su respiración, que se había disparado. Lo último que querría era que Antonio se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente.

_{Antonio's pov}_

¿Pero qué demonios andaba haciendo su tripulación con el tesoro? ¿Contar las monedas? ¿Sacar brillo a las copas? ¿Comerse las gemas? Antonio suspiró, cansado de esperar. La paciencia no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, desde luego. Y se le empezaba a cansar la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola. Había esperado quizás un poco más de lucha por parte del inglés, pero tras hacerle aquella –asquerosa- proposición, se había callado y no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Seguramente porque él no había contestado. Lógico, no había respuesta a aquello. El español sabía a la perfección que le atraían las mujeres. Sólo las mujeres. Y que, en el imposible caso de que compartiera cama con un hombre, definitivamente, Arthur sería el último de su lista. Arrugó el ceño al recordar a la tripulación del pirata. De acuerdo, el último no. Pero tampoco de los primeros, ni de lejos. Mientras el rubio se humedecía los labios, mirando fijamente su colgante, Antonio aprovechó para observarlo con más detenimiento.

No era feo. Está bien... A regañadientes reconoció que era atrayente, sí. Desde el punto de vista de una mujer, Arthur, tanto por su físico como por su condición de pirata, era un seductor nato. El español le había visto en algunas ocasiones con el torso desnudo, bien definido y cruzado por varias cicatrices –la mayoría se las había hecho él-. Ver una piel tan clara como la del inglés era raro en aquellas tierras tostadas por el Sol. Sabía que en los burdeles, las mozas con piel muy blanca eran las más requeridas, así que, se dijo con una sonrisa, Arthur sería la atracción principal de cualquiera de esos locales. Y encima con esos ojos verdes con los que parecía atravesarte el alma en cada mirada… Sí, definitivamente los dueños de los prostíbulos, desde los más elegantes a los más mugrientos, se matarían entre sí por añadirlo a su "muestrario". Aunque dudaba que eso le hiciera gracia a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué te pasa, España?-preguntó el pirata, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-¿Es que quieres desnudarme con los ojos? Llevas como cinco minutos mirándome sin parpadear.

-No se puede desnudar a nadie con los ojos.-replicó con voz acerada-Y si tuviera esa capacidad, no la usaría contigo, _Arturo. _

El rubio siseó al escuchar su nombre, incorporándose ligeramente del asiento.

-No vuelvas a llamarme en tu sucio idioma, bastardo español. Nunca.

El ibérico reprimió una sonrisa. Le divertía ver al rubio tan fuera de sí por algo tan insignificante como la forma en la que le llamaba… A él no le importaba que se dirigiera a él con un grosero _Spain_ o cualquier insulto, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera utilizar "Antonio", porque sólo se lo permitía a sus hombres de confianza, o a la gente que le importaba –como su adorado Romano-. Agitó la pistola de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de Inglaterra y hacer que se sentara de nuevo. No quería que por culpa del enfado de Arthur acabaran volcando la barca. Primero porque no le apetecía especialmente empaparse la ropa ni que el agua salada entrara en contacto con su herida, y segundo porque entonces el pirata aprovecharía para escapar con toda seguridad. Y tampoco tenía ganas de ir nadando tras él mientras se desangraba por el brazo.

Por suerte, Inglaterra tomó asiento de nuevo, esta vez evitando mirarlo a toda costa, al mismo tiempo que empezó a escuchar las voces de sus hombres acercándose a la orilla. ¡Gracias a Dios! Se habría vuelto loco si hubiera tenido que continuar mucho más tiempo sentado enfrente de Arthur, sin poder hacer nada por miedo a que se fueran los dos al agua.

-¿Os perdisteis?-preguntó el inglés con sarcasmo, cuando empezaron a cargar los sacos, ganándose un par de miradas de odio.

-Sentimos el retraso, capitán.-se disculpó Juan, sin hacer caso al rubio-Ni se imagina la de riquezas que se escondían en ese gruta. Desde luego quien las dejara allí ha tenido suerte en la vida.

-O un acero muy afilado.-añadió Antonio, desviando sin saber por qué, la mirada hacia Inglaterra, que seguía observando el océano con cara de aburrimiento-No importa, muchachos, lo que cuenta es tenerlo.

Una vez el tesoro estuvo a bordo, los marineros empezaron a remar hacia el barco que les aguardaba. España se sentía cada vez más incómodo, sabiendo que a cada segundo que pasase, estaban más cerca de sufrir un ataque por parte de los ingleses. Le pareció ver ondear la bandera rival entre las palmeras, pero seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas. No debía preocuparse por ello hasta llegar a su navío, porque si les alcanzaban antes, poco podrían hacer contra los cañones. Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba era la actitud cooperativa de su prisionero, cuando más de una vez había llegado a morderle a él y a sus hombres al tener brazos y pies atados. Y luego…. Luego siempre escapaba. Parecía un baile que repetían una y otra vez. Inglaterra le encontraba a solas, luchaban, le acorralaba, sus marineros los encontraban, atrapaban al rubio, él lograba huir en algún momento. Y empezaba de nuevo. Suspiró, un poco cansado de aquello. Claro que no prefería ser él el cautivo en las manos de los ingleses. A saber qué llegarían a hacerle esos malditos piratas, si era cierto que estaban peor educados que su capitán. Pero quería tener bajo su poder a Arthur durante más tiempo. Y recuperar de una vez por todas sus pendientes.

Alzó la vista cuando la chalupa alcanzó el costado del barco. Su inquietud se había convertido en un mal presentimiento. O se dirigían de inmediato a Puerto Blanco, una isla que ambos Imperios habían acordado como zona neutral, o las inmediaciones se iban a llenar de pólvora, sangre y del estruendo de los cañones. Un levísimo peso se le quitó de encima al ver los rostros iluminados de felicidad –que no codicia- de la tripulación al ver el tesoro que habían traído.

-Ha sido buena cacería, capitán.-comentó el benjamín, de apenas 14 años, tomando un rubí en su palma y haciéndolo girar-Enhorabuena.

-Realmente sí.-susurró Antonio, sin intención de ser escuchado por nadie, guiando a un impasible Inglaterra a la bodega del navío.

El rubio ni tan siquiera se resistió cuando le colocó los grilletes, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la verdaderamente necesaria. Se quedó mirándole a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la sombra de una sonrisa le curvaba los labios.

-No importa cómo me ates, _Spain. _Sabes que es inútil, ¿cierto? Dentro de poco se empezarán a escuchar los gritos de tus pobres desgraciados en cubierta, y seré libre una vez más. Es el destino.

-No me lo recuerdes.-se llevó los dedos las sienes.

-A menos que uno de los dos rompa el ciclo. En mi posición, yo no puedo hacer nada… pero tú sí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-aquello llamó la atención de España, puesto que era una novedad.

-Si, por ejemplo, ahora mismo me clavas un cuchillo en la garganta. No puedo defenderme, sería fácil. Hasta el más inútil de tus hombres podría hacerlo. Y acabarías con tu quebradero de cabeza, _don't you think?_

-No pienso matarte, Inglaterra. Puede que tú seas tan rastrero como para acabar con la vida de un hombre indefenso, pero yo tengo orgullo y dignidad.-respondió con gélida cólera.

Que le hubiera sugerido eso le ofendía más que aquella envenenada insinuación de que le gustaban los hombres. Teniendo como tenía al rubio a su merced, podría hacer lo que le diera la gana con él antes de que nadie bajara a liberarlo. Podría quemarle su maldita piel blanca, podría dibujar en su rostro una cicatriz que arruinara su belleza –una lástima, la verdad-, podría encontrar algún látigo perdido en su camarote y azotarlo hasta que Arthur se quedase sin voz de tanto gritar, podría… Se negó a definir con palabras la imagen que acababa de cruzar su mente.

Y a pesar de poder hacer todo eso y más, nunca lo llevaba a cabo. Le daba más importancia a sus creencias que al odio que sentía por aquel hombre. Su integridad moral era lo único que salvaba a Inglaterra cada vez que estaba atrapado en su bodega. Aunque él no era consciente de ello. No obstante, se había cansado de perdonarle demasiadas cosas, sabiendo que no recibiría el mismo trato de estar los papeles invertidos. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

-Sin embargo, hasta que tu pequeño barquito nos alcance, tenemos tiempo. No me considero una persona especialmente paciente, así que quizás es hora de aprovechar el tenerte conmigo para divertirnos un poco, _Arturo._

El inglés no pareció reaccionar al escuchar el nombre, pero sí todo lo demás. ¿Se había creído que quedaría impune siempre? Estaba muy equivocado. La herida del brazo le susurraba al oído que dejara totalmente de lado lo racional y correcto y se vengara de él. Ganas tenía, desde luego. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver cómo su invitado ahora sí parecía preocupado, por la forma en la que se removía, haciendo tintinear los grilletes. Los ojos del pirata no reflejaban emoción alguna, a pesar de que España sabía que tenía miedo. ¿Quién no lo tendría de estar en su lugar? Con mano decidida, desabrochó el primer botón del abrigo rojo de Arthur.

-Quítame las manos de encima,_ son-of-a-bitch_.-sin hacer caso a su insultante reacción, Antonio continuó con su trabajo, lentamente, saboreando el instante que tanto tiempo se había negado a sí mismo.

-¿No acabas de decir que estabas cansado de que ocurriera siempre lo mismo, Kirkland? Sólo estoy siguiendo tu consejo.

-N-no… ¡no me refería a esto, bastardo del sur!

El inglés intentó golpearle, pero estaba tan bien encadenado que apenas fue capaz de moverse unos cuantos milímetros hacia él. Rechinaba los dientes, con rabia, seguramente. Y de rabia era también el sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿O no? España se rio por lo bajo al imaginarse por un breve instante que el rubor se debía a algo que no fuera la rabia. ¿Vergüenza, por ejemplo? Era imposible, lo sabía. Aunque era una idea divertida.

-¿Y a qué te referías, entonces?-deslizó el dedo índice por su mejilla, esquivando hábilmente la boca que trataba de morderlo-Porque también recuerdo que antes me hiciste una proposición. Ahora que estamos aquí ya no tiene tanta gracia, ¿no, Inglaterra?

Antonio frunció el entrecejo, pensando en cómo continuar. A fin de cuentas, no iba con su personalidad hacer aquello. Humedeciéndose los labios, se acercó al pirata hasta eliminar todo espacio entre ellos. Debido a la sorpresa, el otro no reaccionó en contra, cosa que él no pudo dejar de agradecer, mientras que con más indecisión –rezaba para que no se le notase-, sujetaba al rubio por la cintura.

-Repíteme tu propuesta ahora...-le susurró al oído-si te atreves.

_{Arthur's pov}_

¿Qué demonios se había bebido España? Inglaterra se había quedado paralizado ante la actitud del castaño, que parecía haber enloquecido. Porque el Antonio que conocía nunca haría algo como quitarle el abrigo de _esa _ manera. Porque el Antonio que conocía jamás se acercaría a él a una distancia a la que sólo las prostitutas se le habían aproximado antes, ni le pondría una mano en la cintura, ni le susurraría nada al oído que no fuera un "te odio" o "hijo de perra". Por la cabeza de su rival no podía estar pasando la idea de… ¿no, verdad? Sí, reconoció avergonzado de sí mismo. Tenía miedo. ¡Maldita sea, el condenado estaba intentando desnudarlo para…! Bueno, para hacerle el amor. O al menos se lo insinuaba, pero no de la forma en la cual le gustaría que lo hiciera –porque sí, en su traslado al barco había admitido al fin que deseaba al español, por culpa de su sensual piel tostada, de sus profundos ojos, de su voz que gimiendo, lo sabía, le volvería loco. Sintió un escalofrío al notar la mano libre del español descendiendo por su espalda.

No, aquello estaba absolutamente mal. Tendría que ser él quien tuviera preso a España, quien hiciera temblar al otro, quien le… patético. Patético por dejarse someter de aquella forma. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No podía saber si el castaño le hacía eso como intento de humillarlo o porque, al igual que él, deseaba con toda su alma arrancarse la ropa y devorar a su compañero.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, eh, Arthur?-continuó España, dando un leve lametón en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que la esmeralda golpease su cuello.

-Qué más quisieras, _Spain.-_intentó sacárselo de encima, porque estaba _jodidamente _ cerca, y el muslo del castaño se apretaba contra su entrepierna-No me importa volver a ofrecerte lo que te dije antes… pero debes saber que te implicaba a ti estando debajo.

Antonio se separó unos centímetros para mirarle a la cara. Los ojos le brillaban más que nunca, su sonrisa torcida parecía la de un pirata –sí, como él-, y su mano ya había alcanzado la zona donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Creo que no estás en condición de reclamar.

Soltó su cintura, apartando el muslo a un lado para dejar libre de presión al inglés, que suspiró, a medias aliviado y a medias decepcionado. España no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando, de un rápido movimiento, le clavó los dedos, aún a través de la tela de los pantalones, en la entrepierna de Arthur, ganándose un gemido ahogado de su parte. Se sujetó con fuerza a las cadenas que lo apresaban para no retorcerse por el contacto, que le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo demonios sabía el castaño dónde le tenía que tocar?

-N-no te tomes… esas libertades. Quítame las manos de…encima.-repitió, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?-acercó sus rostros hasta que sólo un suspiro separaba ambas bocas-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Para evitar una respuesta por su parte, acabó con toda distancia existente, juntando sus labios con los del rubio en un beso tan intenso como pocos Arthur recordaba. "Sabe a especias", fue lo único coherente que su mente fue capaz de formar al sentir la lengua de su rival lamiendo la comisura de su boca, como si estuviera pidiendo la entrada a ella. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se la concedió, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para juntar ambos cuerpos aun más –si eso era posible-. Se olvidó de respirar mientras se besaban, mordiéndose mutuamente, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre junto al de los labios ajenos.

El ruido de un cañón les hizo separarse, jadeando por la falta de aire, sobresaltados. Los dos pares de ojos verdes se observaron en silencio, retadores.

-¡Nos atacan los ingleses, capitán!-gritó uno de esos malditos marineros, bajando a la bodega.

Antonio se giró hacia él, olvidándose del prisionero, decidido a subir a cubierta para defender su barco.

-Era cuestión de tiempo que nos alcanzaran. Preparaos para repeler su ataque. Se arrepentirán de retar el acero español.

-¡Sí capitán!

España siguió a su subordinado hacia las escaleras, al tiempo que el rugir de un nuevo cañonazo hizo retumbar el aire. El pirata abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, hasta que, antes de perder de vista al castaño, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Termina lo que has empezado, _swine!_

Ni siquiera se ganó una mirada por parte de Antonio, que ya había desenvainado la espada, quedándose sólo y encadenado, escuchando los gritos y el sonido de metales entrechocando encima de sus cabezas. También distinguió varios disparos entre el barullo. Cerró los ojos. Nada podía hacer él aparte de esperar… y pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Siempre se quejaba a sus hombres por llegar tarde, por una vez, no le habría importado que hubieran tardado más. Una hora. En una hora habría podido comprobar adónde hubiera llevado el beso que había compartido con su enemigo. Seguía sintiéndose mal por albergar aquellos sentimientos, pero al menos ahora sabía qué sentía España. Nadie habría podido fingir semejante ardor.

Unos pasos apresurados le hicieron abrir los ojos. Su contramaestre, empuñando un sable ensangrentado, se acercó sin dejar de vigilar su retaguardia, y empezó a pelearse contra los grilletes, esbozando una sonrisa tan estúpida que a Arthur le dieron ganas de borrársela de la cara de un buen puñetazo.

-Me pregunto qué hace para terminar siempre de la misma forma, _capitán._ Si no fuera porque sé lo cruel que es, diría que le gusta estar… así.

-¿Así, cómo?-repitió, frunciendo el ceño, suponiendo adónde quería ir a parar su subordinado.

-Encadenado. Dominado. Ya sabe… hay gente que disfruta con ello.

-Por suerte, no es mi caso. Y sería mejor que no volvieras a repetirlo si no quieres que te ate al palo mayor durante una semana.

Era idiota amenazar así a quien le estaba liberando, pero sus hombres funcionaban así, y él también. Nunca había entendido cómo España trataba a sus marineros de igual a igual, porque no lo eran. Eran simples humanos, débiles, mortales –por ahora, nadie sabía si ellos podían o no morir-, fácilmente sustituibles por otros. Eran herramientas para lograr que la nación prosperase; no fieles compañeros, ni mucho menos amigos, como quería demostrarle Antonio cada vez que le podía. Sentimentalismos.

El contramaestre terminó de soltarlo, y Arthur se masajeó durante un rato las muñecas para recuperar la sensibilidad perdida. La falta de sangre en los dedos se los había agarrotado, impidiéndole esgrimir su espada. Soltó un juramento en voz baja. No pensaba quedarse para luchar, pero no iba a decirle que no a la oportunidad de acabar con uno o dos marineros españoles de camino a su barco.

-Capitán… ¿ese perro le ha golpeado?-preguntó su hombre, señalando el hilo de sangre que se escurría por la comisura de la boca-No me creo que por fin se haya atrevido.

-Ya me las pagará, Will, ya me las pagará.-murmuró, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza.

Si su tripulación llegaba a enterarse de lo ocurrido con España en aquella bodega, le perderían todo el respeto. Es más, seguramente acabarían alzándose contra él. Y no sería capaz de enfrentarse a todos y salir victorioso. Prefería no pensar en lo que le harían después de encerrarlo en su camarote. Se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, rezando para que no quedaran más restos del beso en él. Siguió a Will a la cubierta, que se había convertido en auténtico campo de batalla. Apartó de una patada el cuerpo de un marinero caído, sin saber si era suyo o de Antonio, tratando de localizar al castaño. Le vio al otro extremo de la embarcación, con un sable en cada mano. Bien, no haría falta enfrentarse a él. Su contramaestre empezó a gritar a sus hombres para que regresaran al barco inglés. Arthur aprovechó para agarrar uno de los sacos que contenía el tesoro que había comenzado aquella disputa, y se lo cargó al hombre. Su hombro protestó por el peso, pero se negó a dejarlo en su sitio. Si no se llevaba nada con él, estaría simplemente huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Con pasos apresurados, cruzó la pasarela improvisada, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, hasta que estuvo al otro lado. Entonces sí, se giró para observar a España, que había descubierto la retirada de los piratas.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde, y mide tus fuerzas conmigo!-le gritó, sin poder hacer ya nada porque los ingleses habían retirado la pasarela.

-_Goodbye, Spain! _¡Pensaré en ti cuando me gaste estas monedas en bebida y mujeres!

Señaló al saco robado, riendo como un loco al ver los barcos alejándose entre sí. Un par de cañonazos del navío español intentaron hundirlo, pero sin éxito. La embarcación pirata era más ligera, rápida y manejable, y se puso rápidamente fuera de alcance.

-¿Rumbo, capitán?-preguntó Will, mirando con ojos codiciosos el tesoro.

-Regresemos a White Port. Esta noche os invito a una ronda a todos.

Apartó el saco para colocarlo detrás de él. Por supuesto, iba a repartir algo del botín a la tripulación, sin embargo prefería hacerlo él. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del contramaestre, que apartó la mirada hacia sus pies. Arthur echó una ojeada a la cubierta del barco, intentando calcular a simple vista los desperfectos que había causado su "rescate". No veía muchos hombres heridos; no obstante, supuso que sí habrían muerto algunos. Los españoles se defendían bien, había que reconocerlo. Suspiró, apoyando la espalda en el mástil mayor, mientras cerraba los ojos. Gracias a los vientos, habían perdido al barco español, pero seguía sintiendo la presencia de Antonio a su lado por algún extraño motivo. ¿Cómo iban a tratarse la próxima que se vieran? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado? Sí, sería lo normal, y sería lo que España seguramente haría. Sin embargo… si había ocurrido, ¿por qué actuar como si no fuera así? ¿Por qué no aprovechar que…? ¿Que qué? ¿Qué había entre ellos? Inglaterra no sabía cómo describirlo, así que lo dejó en un simple algo.

Lo que sí sabía era que las cosas habían cambiado totalmente para los dos.

* * *

><p>¿Parecía que ya iba a haber lemon en el primer capítulo XD? En realidad no iba a ser <em>tanto, <em>sólo un beso ardiente y nada más… pero se me fue la mano.

¿Qué tal? He regresado a mi estilo descriptivo, espero que os haya gustado. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo, sinceramente, aunque me haya llevado bastante más de una semana y eso que tenía a la musa de mi parte. Estoy intentando hacer capítulos largos para este fanfic, por eso puedo tardar más en subirlos. Supongo que no serán demasiados, cinco o seis como mucho, porque ya tengo la historia perfilada del todo (sólo me falta el final, que no sé qué poner, la verdad).

Puerto Blanco o White Port no existe, fue un sitio que me inventé para la historia.

Cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia, etc. es más que bienvenida.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD.- El próximo capítulo de "Dos semanas" estará para este miércoles a más tardar, no os preocupéis ^^


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentro en Puerto Blanco

¡Gracias a todo el mundo por su apoyo! En serio, con los reviews, favoritos y alertas habéis hecho que haya escrito este capítulo en un tiempo record, teniendo en cuenta lo largo que es. Se nota también que me gusta escribir la historia. Debería haber escrito primero Dos semanas, pero…

Continuemos con las aventuras de Antonio y "Arturo"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.- Encuentro en Puerto Blanco<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Antonio se mordía el labio inferior de pura rabia. No le importaba que Inglaterra hubiera escapado –sabía que lo haría, de todos modos, como siempre-, sino haber perdido parte del tesoro con él. Debería haber vigilado mejor el botín, sí, pero se había embriagado demasiado con la presencia de Arthur, siendo incapaz de pensar en nada más. Haberse permitido el sentir algo, aunque fuera un mínimo rastro de deseo, por su enemigo era el error más grave que había cometido en su vida. Y se había equivocado muchas veces.

No. El mayor error no era el sentirlo. Era el habérselo demostrado al rubio. Inglaterra no se había opuesto a su beso, más bien se había mostrado ciertamente cooperativo. No obstante, tras miles de artimañas y trucos, Antonio dudaba en si de verdad sentía lo mismo que él o sólo lo había hecho para seguirle el juego. Bien podía ser mentira. Y entonces, la siguiente vez que se vieran iba a tener que sufrir sus burlas, y peor aún, el anhelo de volver a repetirlo sin que eso fuera posible… Un momento. El inglés, antes de que él subiera a cubierta para defender el barco, le había gritado que terminase lo que había empezado. ¿Eso quería decir que realmente había notado aquel cosquilleo bajándole por el estómago, como le había ocurrido a España?

Entrecerró los ojos para que la luz no los dañara al escrutar el horizonte en busca del barco pirata. Acción inútil, puesto que el navío, más pequeño y veloz que el suyo, hacía tiempo que estaba fuera de alcance. Pero necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada para no estar pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo. En su boca aún percibía el sabor a té y mar que los labios de Inglaterra habían dejado en los suyos. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Simplemente, no podía. Lo ocupaba todo en su mente, y eso que no terminaba de creerse que le hubiera besado, aunque fuera sólo para incomodarle. Ni que hubiera sido mucho menos asqueroso de lo que había creído.

-No seas estúpido, Antonio. El Sol debe haberte afectado al razonamiento. No es posible que te haya gustado.-se susurró a sí mismo sin apartar la vista del océano que se extendía ante él-Lo que te ha gustado ha sido… ¡su sorpresa! Cierto. La cara que ha puesto Arthur.

Se quedó en silencio. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? ¡Si él mismo lo había reconocido antes! Habría continuado con aquel beso si los idiotas de los piratas ingleses no hubieran decidido atacar entonces. Preferiría no imaginar qué hubiera seguido a eso. ¿Habría sido capaz de…? Se tapó la boca para contener una arcada. No, definitivamente no. Un beso era una cosa, pero el sexo era bien distinto. ¿Con un hombre? Si fuera un humano mortal, temería porque su alma ardería en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Siendo lo que era, solo temía por las consecuencias de sus actos. Si bien era cierto que hacía relativamente poco tiempo él e Inglaterra habían estado aliados a causa del matrimonio de sus monarcas, nunca se habían llevado bien. Arthur le había hecho la vida imposible en aquel entonces. O al menos lo había intentado. Antonio había sido muy paciente, para no perjudicar a su rey. Aunque se habían peleado más de una vez. Así que no podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de continuar con su pequeño capricho. No podía permitírselo. No ahora. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando sí podía haber hecho lo que quisiera con el rubio sin que nadie dijera nada al respecto. Claro que si lo hubiera hecho entonces, no habría tenido a Inglaterra como a él le gustaba: encadenado. Le dio otra arcada por desearle de aquella manera.

¿Tan difícil era enamorarse de una mujer? Las había muy hermosas, y él las podría conseguir sin muchas dificultades. A fin de cuentas, era un hombre atractivo, ¿no? Se sentía orgulloso de su cabello castaño y permanentemente despeinado, que hacía destacar sus ojos verdes. Y olvidando que era la representación de un poderoso Imperio, tenía un puesto importante como capitán de barco, y un cierto patrimonio con el que mantener a una esposa. Sí, el problema no era que ellas quisieran estar con él, sino que no era capaz de encontrar a una que hiciera que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Lo había intentado ya demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Lo había intentado para tener a alguien a quien acudir, y no sentirse tan vacío como cuando lo hacía con cualquier prostituta. Empezaba a creer que tenía un problema grave.

-¡Capitán, ya se divisa Puerto Blanco!-avisó el vigía, señalando hacia el oeste.

El sol ya se hundía en el horizonte, tiñendo las aguas de naranja, y creando un halo dorado alrededor de la isla neutral, llena de tabernas, prostíbulos y garitos de reputación aún peor. Un auténtico paraíso para aquellos marineros que cruzaban el peligroso mar Caribe. Y el lugar en el que Antonio podría jurar que Inglaterra se encontraba, gastándose _su _dinero en cosas no aptas para menores. Cuando se encontrase con él, pensaba darle un buen puñetazo para aguarle la diversión. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena, pero recordó que no podía atacarle en Puerto Blanco, a menos que quisiera empezar una guerra. Y sí, estaban a las puertas de una, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar para romper el falso aire de paz. Deseó, como tantas otras veces en las que los problemas le sobrepasaban, estar de regreso en el continente, lejos de todo lo que le daba vueltas en la mente, causándole dolor de cabeza.

Antonio observó en silencio cómo su destino se iba agrandando, buscando con la mirada el barco que andaba persiguiendo. Lo localizó con facilidad, amarrado cerca de la taberna más grande de toda la isla, "_Glimmer of Hope"_. Suspiró de puro cansancio. ¿Justamente tenía que ser _ahí,_ donde él siempre se alojaba cada vez que se detenía en Puerto Blanco? ¿Inglaterra lo habría hecho a propósito o se trataba de una simple coincidencia? No, se dijo, preparándose para bajar a tierra. Las coincidencias no existían. Arthur quería restregarle por la cara lo bien que le habían salido las cosas.

-¡Partiremos de nuevo dentro de una semana!-anunció a la tripulación yendo arriba y abajo del puente con paso firme-Quiero que siempre haya un grupo de diez marineros en el barco, turnos de cuatro horas.

Se escucharon varios susurros al decir aquellas palabras, pero nadie alzó la voz para protestar. Los españoles sabían que, a pesar de ser zona neutral, abundaban bandidos y bribones de la peor calaña, y aunque quisieran disfrutar al máximo de su estancia, preferían mantener con ellos el precioso cargamento que transportaban. El castaño sonrió, orgulloso de sus hombres. Por ser el capitán, él se podría quedar todo el tiempo que quisiera en el puerto, no obstante, pensaba visitar el navío de vez en cuando para acompañar a los marineros y darles ánimos. Un superior se debía comportar como un padre, ¿no? Tras decidir quiénes se quedarían a vigilar durante el primer turno, España y el resto de la tripulación descendieron a tierra, con los bolsillos llenos de monedas, y los estómagos vacíos de alcohol. Pronto se dispersaron por toda la población, pero Antonio y su contramaestre se dirigieron directamente a "_Glimmer of Hope"_, donde ya tenían permanentemente reservadas dos habitaciones contiguas.

El castaño arrugó la nariz al abrir la puerta carcomida de la taberna. Nunca se acostumbraba al aire cargado de humo, alcohol y humanidad de aquellos lugares, que le golpeaba como un puñetazo al entrar. ¿Es que los dueños no podían intentar airearlos, aunque sólo fuera un poco? Cualquier día se iba a caer redondo a causa del aire enrarecido. Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras intentaba avanzar, entre hombres en diversos estados de embriaguez y chicas ligeras de ropa, hacia la barra. Conocía bien al tabernero, un antiguo marinero inglés llamado Jack, al que le faltaba un ojo, y cuya boca se torcía hacia arriba a causa de una profunda cicatriz. Sin embargo, España se llevaba relativamente bien con él. A pesar de su aspecto hosco, era un buen hombre, y honrado, cosa rara en los ingleses aquellos días.

-¡Antonio! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.-nada más verle, Jack sacó una botella de ron y empezó a limpiar una jarra con un paño húmedo.

-Veo que te va tan bien como siempre, Jack. ¿Por qué lo dices?-el castaño no dejó de notar que aquella observación estaba cargada de ironía.

-Porque hará poco más de dos horas que Arthur ha llegado a White Port. Y siempre vienes después de él.

El inglés se encogió de hombros, llenándole la jarra, algo menos mugrienta que antes, hasta arriba. España la vació de un solo trago, notando la calidez del ron descendiendo por su garganta. Nada mejor que aquella quemazón para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido aquel día. Golpeó con el dedo índice el recipiente, indicando que le sirviera más, intentando localizar al pirata rubio entre la multitud. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber tanta gente? Sabía que "_Glimmer of Hope", _ era uno de los lugares más solicitados en todo White Port, no solo gracias a su localización estratégica y a que era una taberna de grandes proporciones, sino porque, en opinión del Antonio, servían el mejor ron de todo el Caribe. Y las habitaciones tenían siempre sábanas limpias.

Buscó también a Marcos, pero el contramaestre estaba ocupado con dos mozas morenas y una botella en la mano. No perdía el tiempo, desde luego. Si después de encontrar a Arthur tenía ganas de echar un polvo, se buscaría el también una. A su espalda, Jack había rellenado la jarra, y se giró de nuevo para beber, esta vez de tres sorbos, antes de dejar un par de monedas sobre la madera húmeda de la barra. Si quería tener la cabeza despejada, no podía tomar una tercera ronda. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le agradeció al tabernero su servicio. Había logrado distinguir entre el ruido infernal del garito la risa característica de Inglaterra.

-Ahí estás, hijo de perra.-siseó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no empezar una pelea allí mismo-Veamos si después sigues con ganas de reír.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Inglaterra bebió otro trago de ron antes de continuar acariciando la espalda de la prostituta que le acompañaba. Era algo bajita, castaña y de ojos claros. Sin embargo, a Arthur le importaba todo aquello bien poco. Lo único que quería era que fuera española. Había pocas en White Port, pero él era capaz de buscar durante horas para dar con alguna moza ibérica. No porque así estuviera intentando ofender de alguna manera a Antonio, sino porque le _excitaba_ escuchar los gemidos y las palabras entrecortadas en aquel maldito idioma del sur. Para un mayor efecto, cuando ellas le preguntaban por su nombre, él siempre respondía "_Arturo". _Sí, su nombre se oía condenadamente bien así cuando se lo susurraban al oído entre jadeos.

Apartó la botella a un lado para agarrar a la mujer de la cintura y atraerla hacia él, casi a punto de besar sus labios sonrosados. No obstante, cuando los estaba ya rozando, su mente se empeñó en recordar la escena ocurrida en la bodega del navío español, y tuvo que apartarse hacia un lado. No porque tuviera remordimientos por besarla pensando en otra persona -¿Remordimientos? ¿Qué era eso?-, sino porque sabía que ese beso no iba a complacerle. Era otra boca la que quería saborear. Era otro cuerpo el que quería desnudar. Era otra piel morena la que quería acariciar. Y aun así, se contentaría con la prostituta. Básicamente porque la había pagado, porque la persona que deseaba no estaba disponible y porque necesitaba desahogarse. Si con la española no lo lograba… bueno, siempre se tenía a sí mismo, ¿verdad?

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió su acompañante, alzando la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos-¿Necesitas… más intimidad?

Arthur dejó escapar una carcajada. Sería capaz de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor delante de todo el mundo, si se lo propusiera. La palabra "timidez" no existía en su diccionario; por eso le hacía tanta gracia que ella se lo hubiera preguntado. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces vio a cierto castaño avanzando hacia él, furioso como un basilisco. Ah, así que por fin había llegado España. La diversión acababa de empezar.

-Qué extraño verte en White Port, Antonio.-pronunció con evidente desprecio el nombre que tenía prohibido.

-Aún no te has ganado el derecho a llamarme por ese nombre, Kirkland.-el español entrecerró los ojos de rabia, evidentemente ofendido.

Bien, al fin probaba el sabor de su propia medicina. Una profunda satisfacción invadió a Inglaterra. Se sentía poderoso. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, exasperando aún más al otro, que cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La prostituta, a la que aún estaba abrazado, les miró alternativamente, quizás valorando si el clienta que la había contratado era un hombre más peligroso de lo que se podía decir por su indumentaria.

-Devuelve lo que robaste.-continuó España, acercándose otro poco más.

-Soy un pirata. Eso es lo que hago: robar. Y sabes que me encanta arrebatarte cualquier cosa que poseas.

Dios, ¡no lo aguantaba más! Se abalanzó literalmente sobre la mujer de sus brazos para besarla y quitarse ese horrible ardor que se había adueñado de sus labios, suplicando por contacto, nada más ver al castaño yendo hacia él. Ella se dejó hacer, incluso atacándole a su vez. Estaba claro que era una experta, pero como había supuesto antes, el beso fue del todo vacío y no pudo apaciguar su fuego. Le costaba tanto tener a España ahí, a un par de pasos… Si estirara el brazo, podría perfectamente tocarlo. Se separó de la prostituta, mirando con disimulo la reacción de Antonio. El castaño había apretado la mandíbula ¿o tal vez eran sólo imaginaciones suyas? Aparte de eso, el rostro moreno permaneció impasible, lo cual le dolió a Arthur. ¿No podía siquiera demostrar un poquito algo de celos? ¿Qué le importaba? Porque sabía que sentía algo por él, no podía negarlo.

-Y ese cualquier cosa,-siguió sin soltar a la mujer-incluye tu ropa, _my Darling. _

Envolvió aquel comentario con una capa de sorna y burla, aunque deseaba hacerlo de verdad, sin importar que estuviesen rodeados de gente, muchos de ellos, marineros suyos.

-Devuelve lo que me robaste.-repitió Antonio, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro-Hasta la última moneda.

-Oh, me encantaría, de veras. Pero creo que he repartido cierta cantidad entre mis hombres.-empezó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano, fingiendo tristeza-Sin contar lo que me he gastado en ron… y en esta preciosidad-acarició los cabellos castaños, largos y lisos de la mujer, que se estremeció ante su repentinamente intenso contacto-Ya la he pagado, sin embargo aun no hemos llegado a nada, y si quieres recuperar tu dinero… bueno, siempre puedes ponerte en su lugar. A fin de cuentas, es española como tú.

-No vendería mi cuerpo ni aun si fuera la única forma de sobrevivir. ¿Y por qué una compatriota mía, Kirkland? ¿Acaso es cierto que las mujerzuelas inglesas son malas como el demonio en el sexo? Si es así, no me extraña que prefieras a una auténtica mujer.

Arthur se mordió el labio para evitar que su lengua rebelde protestara veloz y le confesara al otro el verdadero motivo de su elección. No, se tragó la rabia por el insulto como pudo, sin apartar la mirada del ibérico. Por una vez, le había ganado, y no podía quejarse. Sin embargo, no pensaba caer sin luchar.

-Supongo que eso valdrá también por ti, _right? _¿Y si lo hacemos entre los tres? A ti no te importa, ¿verdad, preciosa?-ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decir de todas formas? Había contratado sus servicios.

-Es lo más asqueroso que podía salir de tus labios, _Arturo. _

-Créeme, puedo ser aún peor. Podría haber sugerido un apasionante encuentro entre los hombres de mi tripulación y tú. Te tienen ganas, ¿sabes? El otra día les escuché mientras hablaban acerca de lo mucho que les gustaría ver tu trasero sin esos pantalones de por medio…

_{Antonio's pov}_

Definitivamente, no iba a aguantar más comentarios obscenos de parte de Inglaterra. Porque quería que dejara de una maldita vez de hablar y que lo hiciera. O que lo intentara al menos, ya que desde luego, no se iba a dejar dominar por nadie, y mucho menos por el pirata. Y verle delante de él, con la prostituta española en los brazos le dolía. Le dolía más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer. No tenía por qué torturarse a sí mismo si Arthur no iba a devolverle lo que era suyo.

-Dudo que tus piratas quieran verme desnudo. ¿Seguro que no eres sólo tú?

Para evitar otra proposición indecente, regresó a la barra, dejando a la pareja a solas, tragándose la ira y el dolor. No iba a permitir que el rubio supiera lo afectado que estaba. ¿Por qué Inglaterra no habría sido capaz de esperar a que él llegase? ¿Por qué no le había pedido a él…? Se dio una bofetada a sí mismo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Acababa de imaginarse a su enemigo, la nación que quería arrebatarle el Caribe pidiéndole que se _acostara_ con él. Volvió a sentir arcadas. Necesitaba alcohol. Lo necesitaba de forma desesperada, emborracharse hasta quedarse dormido y creer que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño. Jack alzó la mirada cuando le vio de nuevo acodado en la madera.

-Los asuntos entre Arthur y tú no parecen mejorar, ¿eh?-le sirvió otra jarra sin que tuviera que pedirlo.

-Cada vez van a peor, en realidad.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie –raro en él-, ni siquiera con el tabernero. No podía contarle su problema a nadie. Era algo inmoral. Era algo imposible. Y era lo que anhelaba. Se giró para ver lo que hacía Inglaterra, que seguía con la mujer, besándola otra vez. Apartó rápidamente la mirada. No podía estar pasando. ¿Él, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, teniendo envidia de una prostituta? Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo ese día, claramente. ¿Qué quedaba de su orgullo español? Ahora se moría por subir con Inglaterra a su habitación y continuar con lo que habría ocurrido en el barco si los piratas no hubieran interrumpido. Bebió un trago de ron para quitarse la idea de la cabeza, a pesar de saber que seguiría allí. Seguiría allí hasta que se decidiera a llevarla a cabo, lo sabía. Se conocía bien, y a veces llegaba a ser muy testarudo con las cosas que le gustaban.

-Se te ve cansado.-comentó Jack, sacándole de sus reflexiones-Quizás deberías ir a descansar. Tienes la habitación de siempre preparada.

-Eso haré, gracias.

Tras pagar su última consumición, España se dirigió con paso renqueante hacia las viejas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Empezó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza, seguramente a causa del alcohol, y tuvo que detenerse a mitad de la subida para no perder el equilibrio. El ron le estaba produciendo el efecto contrario al deseado, puesto que le iba a impedir conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Así que tendría que aguantar hasta el amanecer la jaqueca y las ganas de regresar, arrancar a la prostituta de los brazos de Inglaterra y hacerle suyo, delante de todos si hacía falta. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pagar por un poco de compañía. ¿Para qué? Con su mente se bastaba.

Abrió de un empujón la puerta de su cuarto, algo encajada en el dintel puesto que la madera estaba hinchada a causa de la humedad. Se ahorraría tener que atrancarla desde dentro, porque si no se iba a dormir podría escuchar perfectamente si alguien intentaba entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación. De todas formas, siempre guardaba un cuchillo debajo de la almohada. Nunca había tenido que usarlo, pero se sentía más seguro así. Y estando como estaba la taberna llena de piratas… mejor prevenir que curar. Por mucha zona neutral que fuera, jamás se debía fiar uno de los ingleses. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su alojamiento, un simple cuarto con un camastro, un pequeño escritorio en el que se apoyaba un candelabro encendido, y un taburete con un trozo de tela y una jarra de agua para lavarse. España se quitó el pesado abrigo, y lo dejó extendido sobre la cama para que no le quedaran arrugas, antes de desabrocharse la camisa para refrescarse un poco el cuerpo, sudado por tanto esfuerzo cometido aquel día. Se dejó la tela húmeda al cuello, dejando vagar sus ojos hacia la ventana, que daba al puerto, regalándole una vista detallada del barco inglés. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Es que todo le tenía que recordar a Arthur? ¿Estaba el mundo contra él? Apartó el abrigo para tumbarse en la cama. Las sábanas, de color beige, -supuso, aunque la débil luz de las velas no le permitiera saberlo con exactitud- eran suaves al contacto con su piel, y olían agradablemente a limpio. Como siempre, Jack había cumplido su parte. Más tarde se lo agradecería con una generosa propina.

Con los ojos clavados en el techo primero, cerrándolos poco a poco, dejó que su imaginación confusa a causa por el alcohol volara. Se recreó en el tacto de los labios de Inglaterra, creyendo que recorrían todo su cuerpo. La lengua con sabor a té le acariciaba la piel, dejando una agradable sensación de cosquilleo ahí dónde se posaba. Los cabellos rubios se enredaban con sus dedos cuando se besaban. Las uñas del pirata se le clavaban en la espalda cuando le mordía el cuello, haciendo que tuviera escalofríos. En algún momento, dejaron de tener toda clase de ropa, y pudieron contemplarse tal y como eran, si artimañas ni dobleces. Un cuerpo desnudo no podía guardar ningún secreto, y menos para la atenta mirada de Antonio, que memorizaba cada mínimo detalle con precisión milimétrica…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que el pulso se le había acelerado, al igual que la respiración. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era la presión que los pantalones ejercían sobre su miembro excitado. Por amor de Dios, no se estaba ni tocando y ya tenía una casi erección por culpa de una jodida fantasía con el hombre que quería verlo derrotado y humillado. Se agarró la esmeralda del cuello, esperando que su frialdad le despejara la cabeza. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el colgante hizo que pensara en lo sensual que sería dejar a Arthur vestido únicamente con sus pendientes… Agh. Ya no lo soportaba más. Vertió lo que quedaba de agua en la jofaina sobre sí mismo, borrando al instante toda imagen en la que apareciera el inglés. Por fin podría descansar, maldita sea. Aunque no sin antes solucionar un problemilla… Bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna con un suspiro, mientras empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. No se podía creer todo lo que había cambiado con un simple beso que encima, había sido culpa suya.

-Eres patético Antonio.-se susurró-Eres tan patético que me dan ganas de llorar.

_{Arthur's pov}_

"No me sirve. No me sirve"

La mente de Inglaterra no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras una y otra vez, observando cómo la prostituta terminaba de vestirse, pasando repetidas veces las manos por el vestido para quitarle las arrugas. Había sido un encuentro intenso –desde luego la mujer sabía muy bien lo que hacía-, pero al final no le había servido de nada. Se seguía sintiendo insatisfecho. Y lo seguiría estando por muchas mozas que llevara a su cama. Lo que su cuerpo le pedía era otra cosa, algo que no poseería nunca… ¿O tal vez sí? Había visto a un aparentemente ofendido España subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. No sabía dónde se alojaba el castaño con exactitud, pero siempre podía preguntarle al tal Jack. Al principio se negaría, sin embargo no había hombre –quitando Antonio- que no se dejara seducir el brillo de unas cuantas monedas o, en su defecto, que no se acobardara si el filo de una espada le acariciaba la garganta. La idea de hacerle una visita nocturna al ibérico le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Buenas noches, mi señor Arturo.-se despidió la mujer con una reverencia, el pelo aún despeinado y las mejillas sonrojadas-Un placer.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Una vez que ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándole solo, buscó con la mirada sus pantalones. Terminó encontrándolos, hechos una bola, debajo de la cama. Prefirió no pensar en cómo habían llegado ahí. ¿Quizás había empleado más violencia de la necesaria al acostarse con su acompañante? No le importaba en absoluto si ella sufría o no, pero le preocupaba cualquier cambio en su rutina. Si había descargado su rabia en el sexo se debía a que estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué carajo el español no había llegado antes a la taberna? Se lo habría pedido. Le habría pedido continuar. Y si Antonio hubiera dicho que no –cosa que dudaba-, siempre le quedaba la fuerza. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, no le excitaba tanto la idea de obligarle como la de estar dominado por España. "Soy un jodido enfermo mental" se recriminó, terminándose de abrochar los pantalones.

La planta de abajo estaba incluso más abarrotada que cuando la había abandonado con la prostituta en brazos, susurrándole al oído en español… cosas poco respetables. Seguía viendo a Will y varios hombres de su tripulación, bebiendo como si fueran a morir al día siguiente, pero notó que había más españoles que antes. Rezó para que estuvieran todos demasiado ocupados con sus botellas de ron y no fueran tan idiotas como para empezar una pelea. En cualquier otra circunstancia le habría dado igual; es más, habría disfrutado con ello, no obstante, esa noche quería que España sólo le prestara atención a él. Y con sus marineros intentando matarse no lo iba a conseguir. Curvó sus labios en lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa amable al dirigirse hacia Jack, que trataba de limpiar una mancha sobre la barra.

-¿A qué vienes?-preguntó el tabernero, sin prácticamente alzar la vista-Si buscas otra moza española, creo que en el burdel que hay al otro lado del mercado hay un par de gemelas.

-Gracias por la información, pero no estoy buscando eso. Necesito hablar con Antonio.

Ahora sí, Jack dejó el paño húmedo a un lado para mirarle a los ojos con desconfianza. Por supuesto, sabía de su rivalidad con el español, y no querría que asesinara a uno de sus huéspedes en su propia taberna. Hombre precavido, sí. Aunque no tenía nada que temer. No iba a matar precisamente al castaño.

-Está durmiendo.

-Lo sé, pero es importante.-como si no fuera intencionado, dejó caer un par de monedas, que rodaron sobre la madera hasta chocar con la mano del tabernero.

-Está durmiendo.-repitió sin apartar la vista.

-Oh, por favor. Sabes que podría subir esas escaleras y echar abajo de una patada cada puerta hasta encontrarle, si quisiera. Aprovéchate de mi amabilidad y conseguirás que tu pequeño negocio permanezca intacto.

Pensaba cumplir su amenaza si Jack permanecía con su "está durmiendo", no obstante no hizo falta, ya que le susurró qué habitación era al oído, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlo. Inglaterra agradeció su gesto colocando una tercera moneda junto a las que ya estaban sobre la barra. Era raro en él ser tan generoso, o simplemente generoso a secas, pero la información bien valía todo el oro de su bolsa. Porque a pesar de estar dispuesto a poner la taberna patas arriba para encontrar a Antonio, si lo hacía empezaría un enfrentamiento que no deseaba.

Subió las escaleras despacio, con el corazón golpeándole las costillas. Intentaba que sus pasos fueran silenciosos, para no molestar al resto de huéspedes, pero el suelo crujía bajo sus pies, amenazando con colapsar en cualquier momento. Contó una, dos, tres, puertas a la derecha, y se detuvo ante la habitación señalada. Acarició la madera, empujando ligeramente para comprobar si la puerta estaba o no atrancada. Con un siniestro chasquido, cedió un poco, indicando que nada la obstruía al otro lado. Arthur contuvo la risa. Qué pocas precauciones tomaba España, teniendo como tenía una bolsa repleta de monedas… y teniendo un cuerpo tan atractivo. Inglaterra no bromeaba cuando le había intentado provocar con aquello de que sus hombres querían verle desnudo. Se lo había escuchado decir más de una vez, y más de dos.

Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta del todo. La madera crujió demasiado para su gusto, pero la silueta que yacía en la cama no pareció reaccionar ante el sonido. Trató de cerrar la puerta sin armar tanto escándalo, observando con detalle el cuarto. Era muy parecido al suyo propio. El candelabro sobre la mesa iluminaba la estancia con una débil luz amarilla, creando sombras danzantes sobre un dormido Antonio. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y pausado bajo las sábanas, aunque la esmeralda brillaba por encima de ella, reclamando atención. Inglaterra se acercó despacio, respirando lo más silenciosamente que podía, mientras alargaba el brazo para cogerla.

Antes de que pudiera rozarla, sin embargo, España se incorporó veloz como un rayo, y le apuntó el cuello con un cuchillo, casi clavándole el filo en la piel.

-Muy bonito. Entrar en habitaciones ajenas durante la noche para robar. No creí que fueras a caer tan bajo.-entrecerró los ojos, cubriendo el colgante con la mano que quedaba libre.

-Ni yo que tendrías la suficiente cabeza como para fingir estar dormido sólo para hacerme sentir como un idiota.

-Te equivocas. Si he fingido estar dormido es para tenerte donde quería, Inglaterra. Con un solo movimiento podría matarte.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo? Los dos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo.-apartó la hoja lejos de su cuello-Si quisieras matarme, haría años que lo habrías hecho. Así que la deducción lógica es que no quieres hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, entonces?

Empleó un tono más grave y sugerente en la última pregunta, acercándose aun más al castaño. Sus ojos se perdieron recorriendo el torso desnudo que las sábanas le permitían ver. No podría explicar cómo demonios no se abalanzaba sobre España en aquel instante. Antonio dejó el cuchillo junto al candelabro, sin dejar de proteger la esmeralda. La tela que lo cubría resbaló un poco más, y Arthur empezó a preguntarse si de verdad llevaba algo de ropa. Pensar en lo contrario hizo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse.

-¿Te gustaría saber la respuesta?-le atrajo hacia él para poder susurrarle al oído-Quiero olvidar el maldito beso que te di. Debiste haberme impedido que siguiera.

-¿Por qué?-trató de obviar que España, al acercarle, había hecho que tuviera que apoyar su mano entre las piernas del ibérico.

-Porque ahora no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. No puedo dejar de maldecir a tus piratas malnacidos por interrumpirnos… Soy patético.

-Claro que lo eres.-se calló un "pero peor soy yo, que llevo deseando esto durante meses"-Aunque la verdad es que llegaron en mal momento. Tengo curiosidad por saber… hasta dónde habrías sido capaz de llegar.

-Hasta donde hiciera falta.-le mordió la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Ganándose una protesta por parte del inglés, Antonio se separó de él, con gesto serio. Inglaterra no se lo podía creer. Sintiendo lo que sentía –porque no se podía negar que el castaño deseaba seguir-, ¿por qué demonios paraba? Leyó la respuesta en los ojos del ibérico. Miedo. De acuerdo, él también lo sentía, sin embargo no era razón suficiente para detenerse.

-A mí no me importaría probar de nuevo. Me muero por probarlo de nuevo, _really.-_apoyó la pierna en el lugar donde antes estaba su mano, que había subido hasta el muslo de Antonio-Por cierto, _Spain, _¿duermes desnudo?

No podía ya más con la duda que lo atormentaba. Por toda respuesta, el castaño retiró la sábana de forma que se viera a la perfección que allí debajo no había ropa, aunque sin mostrar realmente nada. Inglaterra sintió cómo se tensaba al instante. Y su mano tan cerca de… Era incapaz de aguantar más tiempo ahora que sabía que sólo había una barrera entre él y el cuerpo desnudo que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Supongo que sabes, Kirkland, que España es considerado el país de la pasión.-se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Comprobémoslo.

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas<span>

**Dul-sama-** si, sé que soy mala persona, pero si no lo fuera, esos dos tampoco lo serían (¿) "Arturo" es maloso, sí, pero ya veremos a Antonio en todo su esplendor más adelante, si es que es el peor de los dos… ¡No mis galletas no! Sino con qué alimentaré a mi cabeza para que siga escribiendo? TwT Aquí tienes tu actualización, pero deja mi comida en paz!

**El yaoi gobernar el mundo-** existe toda pareja que te quieras inventar xD El UkSp/SpUK es mi favorita, porque también son mis dos personajes favoritos de Hetalia (además de Japón, que me parece una monada). No se puede sacar mucho de la serie, pero yo (y el resto de fans, supongo), la sacamos por cuestiones históricas. *se siente honrada al saber que su fic ha sido de los primeros que has leído de APH* No, traumatizar no, que luego alguien me viene a dar con un cazo en la cabeza (¿)

_{o}_

¿Qué tal? Me ha salido más corto que el primero, pero no creo que vuelva a ser capaz de escribir tanto otra vez. Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo he dejado ahí en el aire. *se pone detrás de una piedra para que no la golpeen* El próximo es lemon, lo prometo!

_Glimmer of hope_ significa "Rayo de esperanza". No preguntéis a qué demonios viene el nombre de la taberna, no sabía qué poner xD.

Cualquier crítica/comentario/sugerencia es más que bienvenido.

PD.-Bueno, pondré el aviso en mi perfil y lo dejaré aquí también. Hasta el día 29 de agosto estoy de vacaciones, sin internet (en principio). Si tengo acceso y me da tiempo a escribir, puede que suba algún capítulo antes de ese día, pero no puedo prometer nada. Eso sí, cuando vuelva, pienso bombardearos a actualizaciones, que ya tengo ganas de subir mis lemon (?)


	3. Capítulo 3: Reino de la Pasión

Sinceramente, me parecía un poco de mala baba dejaros un mes entero esperando por el maldito lemon de las narices, así que he sacado tiempo de donde no tenía para terminarlo. Creo que he dormido unas cuatro horas entre ayer y hoy xD…. diréis: ¡está loca! Pero no, quería escribirlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Lo siento si veis errores.  
>Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a redactarlo (mis musas, os quiero! Así como a los que me ayudaron a encontrar una "banda sonora" que me inspirase), y a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo. Sin él, este fic no existiría. Nunca creí que fuera a tener tanta acogida, la verdad…<p>

Cabe decir que no me gusta escribir a un uke muy uke ni a un seme muy seme (¿), es mi advertencia para este capítulo.

¡Luces, cámara, acción!

PD.- en este capítulo se irán alternando con más frecuencia los povs, sobre todo tirando para el final

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.- "Reino de la Pasión"<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Había creído que estaba soñando al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, y sus pasos entrando en la habitación. Sí, sabía cómo sonaban sus pasos, sabría distinguirlos entre un millón de personas. Quizás no un millón, pero sí entre miles. No podía ser cierto que le fuera a buscar a _él. _Se había obligado a sí mismo a calmar su respiración, aparentar estar dormido, para ver –o mejor dicho escuchar- lo que hacía el otro. Hasta se había permitido entreabrir un ojo para observar a Inglaterra. Entonces le había visto intentando quitarle su preciada esmeralda. La rabia le había invadido.

Y después… después había sucedido todo lo demás. Había dudado, sí. Y había tenido miedo. Pero cuando Arthur le había preguntado que si dormía desnudo, todo lo que no era deseo se borró, simplemente, de su cabeza. Sentía la misma imperiosa sensación que había tenido al ver a la prostituta en brazos de Inglaterra, la de reclamarlo para sí. Y no había nadie para impedirlo. La herida vendada de su brazo latía pidiéndole que lo hiciera.

La mano del rubio seguía subiendo por su muslo, presionando hacia abajo. Antonio no perdió el tiempo, y atrajo el rostro sonriente del inglés hacia él, besándole como lo había hecho en el barco, aunque sabiendo, esta vez, qué hacer a continuación. Mordió los labios de Inglaterra hasta hacerle sangre, y dejó que se deslizara por la comisura de su boca antes de empezar a lamerla de forma ascendente, para terminar besándole de nuevo. Dios, sabían tan bien aquellos labios… Arthur adelantó la otra mano para colocarla sobre su cintura, clavándole los dedos en la piel. Se separaron un instante para tomar aire antes de juntar sus bocas de nuevo. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo –aunque la taberna estuviera en llamas, seguirían con lo suyo-, pero no por ello quería hacer que las cosas fueran calmadas. El cuerpo le ardía, gritando que le quitara toda esa estúpida ropa a Inglaterra. Recorrió con su lengua el interior de la boca de su compañero, aún manchada de sangre.

-Apestas a ron, _Spain.-_se rio Arthur, apartándose a un lado, moviendo la mano que estaba sobre su muslo en círculos, peligrosamente cerca de su miembro-Luego no quiero que uses de excusa el alcohol para decir que esto fue un error.

-Créeme, nunca consideraré esto como un error. Y si he bebido, hijo de perra, ha sido para olvidar que estabas con esa prostituta.-empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero se detuvo al segundo. Se le había ocurrido una idea-Levántate.

-No habría estado con ella si hubieras llegado antes. Me habrías ahorrado dinero… y lo más importante, habría disfrutado _de verdad_. Dirás que las mujeres inglesas son malas, pero las tuyas no son mucho mejores tampoco.-se incorporó con un suspiro, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Te equivocas, lo son, pero… el problema es que tú no quieres lo que ellas pueden ofrecerte. Quieres otra cosa, ¿no, Inglaterra?-con una sonrisa traviesa se señaló la entrepierna-Esto es lo que has venido a buscar.

-Calla la boca de una puta vez y hazme lo que tendrías que haberme hecho la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Como desees…-su boca se había ensanchado en una sonrisa-Cierra los ojos.

_{Arthur's pov}_

El rubio no dudó ni un solo instante, y cumplió lo que el español le había ordenador. Se sentía algo estúpido –reconozcámoslo, se sentía completamente estúpido-, estando de pie, junto a la cama de Antonio, con los ojos cerrados. Al verse privado de la vista, aguzó el oído, pudiendo escuchar cómo España se levantaba de la cama, y cómo la sábana se deslizaba por su cuerpo… Y él no lo podía ver. Soltó un juramento por lo bajo. El castaño lo hacía para jugar con él, lo sabía. Notando los labios de Antonio desabrochando los botones que quedaban, empezó a sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Le tenía ahí, enfrente suyo… alargó el brazo hacia él, rozando lo que supuso que sería el torso. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, perfilando las costillas, el ombligo… La mano de España le detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar adonde quería.

-No me hagas esto, _bastard._-le recriminó, mientras con la otra mano Antonio le terminaba de quitar la camisa-O me vas a obligar a ponerme violento.

-Mejor. No es divertido si no tratas de luchar un poco…

Inglaterra decidió mandar a la mierda los órdenes del castaño. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso en primer lugar? Ni que fuera su perro. Abrió los ojos, soltándose del agarre de su compañero con un tirón. Y por fin… por fin veía el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba probar. En una palabra: perfecto. Aquellos músculos definidos, aquella piel tostada… ¡Joder! Antonio era un pecado en sí mismo. Desde aquel ángulo no podía ver si su trasero era como el que había imaginado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado admirando su frontal como para pensar en otras cosas. Sin aguantar más, le tiró sobre la cama, ganándose un delicioso quejido por su parte, y se sentó encima de él, presionando todo lo que podía hacia abajo. Siempre se había considerado un hombre con mucho aguante, pero notaba que le quedaba poco para que su erección fuera completa.

-Te comería vivo ahora mismo si pudiera, _Spain._-se pasó la lengua por los labios, preparándose para averiguar si sólo la boca de Antonio sabía a especias.

España no le dejó continuar. Agarrándole de sus cabellos rubios, hizo que se inclinara para besarle de nuevo. Arthur atacó la lengua del castaño con la suya, haciendo que le soltara el pelo para sujetarle las manos contra la cama. Las muñecas aprisionadas parecían a punto de romperse, pero él no disminuyó su fuerza. Se sentía poderoso. Más incluso que cuando empuñaba la espada o la pistola. A pesar de que prefiriese estar en el lugar que ocupaba Antonio en ese momento, no podía negar la satisfacción que le invadía al tener, por fin, al castaño atrapado. Cortó el beso para dar un pequeño pero doloroso mordisco en el cuello de su compañero, que jadeó intentando liberar sus brazos.

-No es tan divertido ser el prisionero, ¿verdad?-deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la clavícula, recorriendo la cadena de oro y la brillante esmeralda, para terminar junto a la oreja derecha-Si alguna vez hubieras caído en mis garras, te juro que no habrías salido intacto.

-¿Por qué crees que nunca me dejé atrapar?-consiguió soltar una mano-Ser violado por ti o por tus piratas es una de las últimas cosas de mi lista de deseos.

Inglaterra soltó una carcajada. Sí, tenía esa fama, lo sabía. Cierto era que sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y violentos. Pero conociéndose a sí mismo, era consciente de que no iba a encontrar placer alguno violando al hombre que yacía debajo de él. Como no iba a volver a encontrar placer acostándose con una mujer. Su mente enfermiza se lo repetía en forma de imágenes una y otra vez. A pesar de su arrogancia como pirata, de su orgullo como Imperio, de su personalidad salvaje, quería ser dominado. España tenía que hacerle suyo. No había otra manera. Aunque no se iba a negar a jugar con él. Lamio el lóbulo de la oreja, tanteando con sus dedos el abdomen del castaño, buscando la cicatriz que le había quedado cuando le habían tenido que cauterizar la herida que le había provocado tiempo atrás. La piel estaba mucho más suave allí, y empezó a clavarle las uñas hasta notar cómo la desgarraba, la calidez de la sangre manchándole los dedos. Antonio gemía de dolor, tratando de soltar su otra mano, sin conseguirlo. Su voz era como la de un animal enjaulado, peligroso… y jodidamente tentador. Arthur no pensaba en otra que no fuera terminar lo que estaba haciendo para quitarse los pantalones que tanto le empezaban a apretar. Con extrema delicadeza –inusual en él-, limpió la sangre con la lengua, satisfecho al sentir cómo el español se estremecía por entero. En su boca ya estaban mezclados el sabor metálico de la sangre y las especias de la piel de Antonio, así que dio por concluido su objetivo besándole otra vez, mientras rodaba hacia un lado. Con manos rápidas se desabrochó los pantalones y, junto con las botas, los dejó apartados en algún rincón en el que no molestaran. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin estaba listo para empezar el juego de verdad.

_{Antonio's pov}_

"Maldito pirata. Maldito pirata. ¡Maldito pirata!" se llevó la mano a la herida, mordiéndose los labios para no seguir quejándose por el dolor. No era profunda, pero, Dios, _escocía _como mil demonios. Arthur se las iba a pagar. Se lamió las muñecas enrojecidas para reactivar la circulación, incorporándose de la cama. Gracias a la presión ejercida por el rubio, y la habilidad que había demostrado usando su lengua, su miembro estaba tan duro como nunca recordaba haberlo tenido. Suplicaba por ser enterrado en el cuerpo de Inglaterra. Pero él no dejaba de ser el país de la pasión, y por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, no iba a saltarse los pasos previos. Cada cosa iba a su tiempo. Agarró a Arthur por la cintura, recorriendo la columna vertebral con la otra mano, arriba y abajo, antes de introducir en su boca uno de los pezones excitados. El inglés se aferró a sus cabellos con desesperación cuando empezó a mordisquearlo con violento placer. Sin embargo sus malditos labios seguían cerrados. Y él quería escucharle gemir. Quería escucharle gritar. Así que clavó con fuerza sus dientes en el botón endurecido. Entonces sí. Lo escuchó.

-_F-fuck, Spain~…-_aquel simple gemido fue una bendición para sus oídos.

La voz de Inglaterra era tan erótica de aquella manera, tan distinta a su altanero tono habitual… y le volvía completamente loco. Hacerle emitir aquellos sonidos era una victoria contra la arrogancia de ese hombre. Se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido por desaprovechar tantas ocasiones para hacer aquello… Si merecía un castigo, desde luego era por eso. Por no haber visto lo mucho que se deseaban mutuamente. ¿O tal vez lo había hecho y había intentado hacer como que no fuera así? Sabía que habría sido capaz de enterrar cualquier sentimiento inmoral en su interior, incluso sin darse cuenta.

Deslizó repetidamente su lengua sobre la punta del pezón, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. La herida le seguía escociendo, pero al menos ya no sangraba. Y el mordisco del cuello… bueno, tendría que dejarle uno él también a Inglaterra. Soltó su presa, totalmente enrojecida, para atacar la garganta con ferocidad, no mordiendo ni una ni dos, sino hasta tres veces, logrando sus equivalentes jadeos. No de forma lo bastante profunda como para que sangrara, aunque sí para que la marca permaneciera, gritando al mundo que Arthur era suyo y de nadie más. Continuó su labor con el otro pezón, bajando las manos por los glúteos de su compañero, apretando hacia él. Y de forma repentina, sorprendiendo al rubio, agarró con los dientes una de las esmeraldas que pendían de sus orejas, y le dio un fuerte tirón, aunque sin arrancarla. Inglaterra gritó de dolor, excitándole aun más. Mientras soltaba el pendiente, pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos del pirata. No había supuesto que su acción le lastimara tanto como para poder contemplar algo que parecía imposible.

-_Damned bastard… _eso ha dolido.-le clavó las uñas en la espalda como venganza, haciendo que se retorciera-… el otro… el otro…

-Eres… un jodido depravado mental, _Arturo…_

A pesar de su crítica, siguió los deseos de Inglaterra, tirando de la otra gema también, ganándose un nuevo gemido. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar mejilla abajo, brillando con tono dorado a causa de la luz de las velas. El delicado rostro –porque para ser un hombre, su cara no era demasiado "recia"- se contraía en una deliciosa mueca de dolor, y España no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era Arthur de aquella forma. Secó las lágrimas con besos extrañamente dulces, terminando en su boca. No se cansaba de ese exótico sabor a té negro, que sin embargo antes juraba detestar. El rubio se separó, muy a su pesar. En sus ojos leyó que quería ir un paso más adelante.

-A-Antonio… _now…_-susurró en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo-_Suck my dick._

España alzó una ceja, desviando la mirada hacia el miembro erecto de Inglaterra, que reclamaba su atención. Siempre había considerado aquella práctica como algo sucio, pero… ¿acaso había algo más sucio que lo que ya estaban haciendo? Claro, las imágenes que se dibujaban en su mente entonces. Algo relacionado con unos grilletes y un látigo. Trató de sacárselo de la cabeza, mas estaba grabado a fuego, imborrable. Así que para sustituirlo con algo menos _violento, _introdujo la punta del pene en su boca, concentrándose en abrir y cerrar los labios para causarle más placer a su compañero.

Inglaterra le empujó la cabeza hacia delante, para que tomara su miembro por entero, soltando pequeños gemidos conforme la lengua del castaño se deslizaba arriba y abajo. No era como se había imaginado. Era mejor. Mucho mejor. Nunca habría creído a las mujeres con las que se acostaba cuando decían que les gustaba hacer aquello. Ahora entendía cómo se sentían. Se retiró un poco hacia atrás para poder centrar su actividad en el glande, notando cómo el pirata se estremecía a causa de su contacto.

{_Arthur's pov}_

Ni aun mordiéndose los labios, Arthur podía evitar gemir como una maldita puta. Joder, España sabía cómo usar su lengua húmeda y caliente a la perfección. Hasta una estatua de piedra estaría jadeando de placer con aquella boca, que besaba, envolvía y jugaba con su erección como si llevara toda la vida practicándolo. Sabía que Antonio no se había acostado con ningún otro hombre antes, pero desde luego, no lo parecía. Denominarlo con el nombre "Reino de la pasión" era un insulto. Aquello no era pasión. Era hambre. Y le estaba devorando por completo. Dejó escapar un gemido que anunciaba que estaba llegando al límite, aunque intentó resistir un poco más. No podía permitirse el terminar tan rápido. Apartó al castaño lejos de él, respirando hondo. El corazón le hacía daño de golpear tan fuerte sus costillas.

-¿Ahora te rindes?-España le miró sonriendo, con esos profundos ojos verdes, que ardían igual que brasas, clavándose en los suyos-No esperaba eso del… _intrépido_ capitán pirata Arthur Kirkland. Si no fuera porque sé de primera mano que no lo eres, pensaría que eres… virgen.

Inglaterra se removió ofendido al escuchar la última palabra. Maldito Antonio. Era él quien lanzaba esos comentarios hirientes, no el que los tenía que sufrir. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía hacía cuanto tiempo había dejado de ser "puro"! Pero claro, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que si impedía que siguiera con su trabajo era porque lo estaba haciendo _demasiado_ bien? Como si el español necesitara que le hiciera crecer su ego, precisamente. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el calor que lo consumía, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber alejado esos lujuriosos labios de su erección, no podía evitar lo imposible. Por tanto decidió que ya que no iba a aguantar más, prefería seguir disfrutando de los ataques de la lengua ibérica.

-_Shut up_… y… sigue…sigue.

Con una sonrisa de complacencia, España volvió a tomarle en su boca, rozando ligeramente los dientes contra la piel, y haciendo que Arthur diera por absurdo tratar de reprimir sus gemidos. Ahí, ya estaba. Su miembro le ardía. Arqueó la espalda, y justo después de que el castaño se hubiera apartado, se vino sobre la mano que Antonio había utilizado para sujetarle mejor. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su cuerpo seguía estando a una temperatura mayor de lo habitual, pero al menos no sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Se sobresaltó al notar los dedos del español contra sus labios entreabiertos. Los lamió antes siquiera de darse cuenta de que estaban húmedos y pegajosos… de sí mismo.

-¿Te gusta cómo sabes, Inglaterra?-preguntó el ibérico, antes de retirar la mano y terminar de limpiarla con su lengua-Porque a mí sí.

-No digas gilipolleces, _Spain.-_dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero orgulloso consigo mismo interiormente.

-No son gilipolleces. Es la verdad.

España le atrajo hacia sí, agarrándole por la cadera. Arthur sabía qué iba a continuación. Lo que llevaba deseando desde que se había dado cuenta de que dominando al castaño no iba a conseguir nada. Antonio empezó a lamerse los dedos a conciencia, sin dejar de mirarle. ¡Aquel maldito bastardo le estaba _provocando_! Considerándolo un reto, le agarró la mano y prácticamente la devoró, lamiéndola como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Mi boca necesita algo más grande que tus dedos, _son-of-a-bitch.-_susurró mientras mordía el dorso de la mano, provocando un quejido por parte del ibérico.

-Ni se te ocurra.-amenazó, apartándose-No quiero que-

Sin esperar a que España terminara de protestar, avanzó hasta él y le agarró su miembro con ambas manos antes de empezar a acariciar la punta con la lengua. No podía saber cómo hacerlo, pero recordó a Antonio minutos antes, y se dejó guiar por sus sensaciones.

-Jo…der, Kirkland… te he dicho que… mmm…no…-a pesar de lo que decía, el castaño no intentó detenerlo en ningún momento-Suél…tame.

Claro, condenado orgullo español, que le impedía mostrarse conforme estando en las manos de otro. ¿Y a quién carajo le importaba aquello ya? Él se había tragado su orgullo para conseguir lo que anhelaba, y allí no había nadie que pudiera recriminarle nada al ibérico. Aunque reconoció que la cabezonería de Antonio era algo al mismo tiempo adorable y sensual, y hacía que le entraran más ganas de continuar.

-Si… pides que te suelte… al menos… aparenta querer que… lo haga, _swine._-se rio por lo bajo, intercalando sus palabras con rápidos lametones-Sino… para mis oídos... será como si… me estuvieras suplicando… que siguiera.

_{Antonio's pov}_

España movió sus caderas para que le fuera más fácil a su compañero deslizar la lengua a lo largo de su miembro. Había cerrado los ojos para centrar todos sus sentidos en aquella parte de su cuerpo, sin darle importancia a nada de lo demás. La forma en la que el inglés lo hacía era más áspera y apremiante que la suya, pero no por ello dejaba de gemir de placer. Si se había negado a la petición de Arthur había sido porque ahora, lo sabía, _odiaba_ ser dominado; no obstante dejó el odio a un lado tras sentir esa boca durante dos segundos sobre su erección. Era demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla por tonterías. Como si no tuviera ocasiones para someter a Inglaterra. Aun así, no podía dejar que siguiera durante mucho más, porque quería reservarse para el gran final.

Hizo que el rubio se incorporase hasta la altura de su rostro, cerrándole la boca y lamiéndole los labios mientras tanteaba con las manos su trasero… para darse cuenta de que por culpa del ataque de su compañero, sus dedos se habían secado. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Chúpame otra vez los dedos.-tendió la mano hacia él. Arthur le miró sorprendido, como si acabara de decir que en realidad era una mujer-¡No me mires así! Se lo he oído a mis hombres, de cuando hacen esto con las prostitutas. Tengo que… hacer que dilates.

-¿Y qué más dará si no lo hago?-respondió el inglés con sorna

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Dios, qué falsas eran aquellas palabras. Igual le daba si le lastimaba o no al pirata. De hecho, preferiría que _sí _lo hiciera. ¿Quizás para asegurarse de que nunca olvidaría aquella noche? Negó con la cabeza. Pasara lo que pasase, los dos lo recordarían durante el resto de su existencia, estaba seguro de ello. No hacía falta eso. "Deja de engañarte a ti mismo de una condenada vez, Antonio" susurró en su mente una voz que no era la suya "Quieres que sufra. Quieres que le duela. Haz que se retuerza entre gritos. Lo estás deseando, no lo niegues…"

-_Of course you want.-_los labios de Arthur se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa_._

Inglaterra sabía que mentía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, maldita sea? Desde que habían empezado, le había mordido, le había arañado, hasta le había prácticamente arrancado los pendientes, haciéndolo todo de la forma más dolorosa posible. Y si hubiera tenido a mano cierta clase de elementos –los que su mente imaginaba a la perfección-, habría sido _aún_ más doloroso. Ni siquiera pensaba en cómo se debía sentir el inglés tras todo eso. Pero aquello… tenía que hacer aquello de una forma menos salvaje. Si había algo que no quería, era romper al rubio. No todavía.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.-amagó un intento de lamer sus dedos; sin embargo, Arthur se adelantó y completó la tarea por él sin dejar de sonreír-Túmbate.

-Te gusta dar órdenes, _yeah_?

-Y a ti obedecerlas, maldito pirata.

Con una carcajada, el inglés siguió su mandato, extendiéndose ante él. Adoraba aquella piel tan blanca, tan pura y tan suave, que daban ganas de estar horas y horas acariciando. Pero no tenía tiempo para ello. La necesidad de explorar el interior de Arthur se había vuelto más acuciante que nunca y ya no podía retrasarla por más tiempo. Besó los labios del rubio –de forma breve, apenas un instante-, antes de colocar sus piernas sobre los hombros. Su corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho de lujuria y deseo. Aunque no sólo había hambre en su pecho, sino también algo más, un sentimiento cálido. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir aquello, y mientras inspiraba hondo, se dio cuenta de que su búsqueda había finalizado. No podía enamorarse de ninguna moza, porque la persona que amaba era quien le miraba con esos salvajes ojos esmeralda. Ahora lo sabía. Por fin lo sabía. Había hecho falta que ocurriera todo aquello para darse cuenta de lo que había sido demasiado obvio desde el principio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enterrando esos sentimientos? No podría jurarlo. Sin embargo, ahora lo percibía claramente.

Y quería demostrárselo a su compañero.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, preparándose, pero los abrió al segundo siguiente. Quería ver el rostro de Antonio, del primer –y único, esperaba- hombre al que se entregaría de aquella manera, cuando le hiciera suyo. Era tan jodidamente atractivo de esa forma, con los cabellos castaños pegados a la frente a causa del sudor, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, los ojos verdes brillando del modo en el que más le gustaba… Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el índice de España acariciando los bordes de su entrada. Tanta delicadeza de pronto era extraña, aunque no desagradable. El dedo finalmente se introdujo, provocándole un escalofrío. No le había dolido, pero sabía que los siguientes sí lo harían. Y no se equivocó. El segundo se abrió camino con más fuerza, y el tercero hizo que empezara a mover la cadera para mitigar el dolor. El castaño se tomó su tiempo moviendo los dedos en su interior, haciendo que rechinara los dientes por la quemazón que le producían, a pesar de la saliva. En algún momento indeterminado dejó de ser consciente de nada que no fuera un ardiente placer. Antonio retiró sus dedos, haciendo que su boca protestase por el repentino vacío que le había dejado. Y entonces… sin un solo aviso más, el castaño empezó a penetrarle. El dolor regresó. Regresó y creció hasta ser algo insoportable. Su voz se quebró en un grito al sufrir las embestidas del español, que lejos de intentar suavizar su ritmo, lo incrementó al escucharle.

-_Fuck!... _aaaah_… Fuck!-_jadeó, agarrándose a las sábanas como pudo, arqueando la espalda.

Se sentía como si España le estuviera partiendo en dos, pero… era una sensación tan jodidamente intensa, tan vívida… y el sufrimiento hacía que le gustara todavía más. Puta adicción al dolor.

-De-deja de…ensuciar mis… oídos, _Arturo. _Y… grítalo… te dejo…

No necesitó que el ibérico siguiera para entender lo que quería decir. Supo que sus dedos empezaban a desagarrar la tela al escuchar el sonido, aunque no le dio importancia. ¿Cómo le iba a dar importancia cuando por primera vez en su larga y perra vida se sentía completo, teniendo a Antonio enterrado en su interior? ¿Cómo había podido soportar el estar tan _vacío_ durante tanto tiempo? Movió las caderas al ritmo marcado por el castaño, para hacer que llegara más lejos, adentrándose más en él. España le agarró de la cintura con firmeza, y Arthur se aferró a sus brazos, dejándolos marcados por sus uñas. Incluso arrancó la venda que cubría la herida que le había causado aquella mañana. ¿Realmente había pasado tan poco tiempo desde entonces? Se estaba volviendo –total y absolutamente- loco.

-Aaah… Anto… ¡Antonio!-gimió el nombre de su compañero con secreto placer-_Bloody Hell! _

El español susurraba "Arturo" una y otra vez, entre jadeos, con esa voz tan sensual que ya quisiera para sí cualquier prostituta del Caribe, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre bajo la piel, a medias de pasión y agonía. Su mente había perdido toda la cordura, invadida completamente por lo que el castaño le hacía sentir. Estaba al límite. Y, a juzgar por los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos de su compañero, le sucedía lo mismo. Notó cómo el español se venía dentro de él, y los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, sus voces siendo una sola, al igual que sus cuerpos. España salió de él respirando dificultosamente, pero con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Parecía satisfecho consigo mismo. Y debería estarlo, pensó Inglaterra, puesto que nadie le había causado tanto goce en una sola noche.

-Eres… resistente… maldito…-comentó Antonio, tumbándose en la cama, mientras volvía a vendarse el brazo.

-Sigo… sigo siendo Arthur Kirkland, _swine._ No puedo… ponerle las cosas fáciles a un bastardo español... Va en contra de mis principios.

El castaño dejó escapar una suave carcajada, cubriéndose con las sábanas… o con lo que quedaba después de que los dedos de Inglaterra hubieran rasgado parte de ellas. Aún tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Estuvo a punto de decir que de aquella manera parecía una adorable jovencita, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido él quien había actuado como una mujer, decidió guardarse el comentario para sus adentros. Se tendió junto al español, pasándole un brazo sobre la cintura. Retorció el cuello para poder apagar de un soplido el candelabro que iluminaba la estancia, sumiéndolos en la penumbra.

-Espero que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad… Antonio.-susurró al oído de su compañero, ganándose un codazo de su parte.

-… Cierra la boca y déjame dormir.

{_Antonio's pov}_

España no sabría decir en qué momento se había despertado. La luz del Sol se colaba por la ventana, cuyos cristales seguramente estarían empañados por el rocío, molestándole aún a través los párpados cerrados. No quería abrir los ojos. ¿Y si al hacerlo descubría que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un maldito sueño? Nunca había tenido uno tan vívido, pero… no se acababa de creer que hubiera tenido sexo con un hombre, y con Inglaterra concretamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, notaba un intenso pinchazo en la sien. "No tendría que haber bebido tanto ayer" se recriminó a sí mismo "Luego te quejas cuando tienes resaca". Quería abrir los ojos, aunque el cansancio era más fuerte que su voluntad. Arthur le había agotado, aunque, recordó no sin cierta satisfacción, que él también le había dejado exhausto. Escuchó un ruido en la habitación, algo parecido al crujido de una puerta al cerrarse. Se incorporó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza, pudo comprobar dos cosas. La primera era que el lugar que había ocupado Inglaterra la noche anterior estaba vacío. La segunda era…

…que la esmeralda de su cuello había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas:<span>

**El yaoi gobernar el mundo- **Bueno, ya pena no podrá ser XD, aquí la autora al final ha cumplido con más de lo que le tocaba (¿) y ha traído el lemon antes de irse a descansar. A mí me fastidia bastante cuando pasa cierto tiempo sin que se actualice alguna historia que siga y el escritor/a no ha dejado comentario al respecto, así que creo que avisar es imprescindible (aunque sea un simple: tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo). Y sobre lo de España… mmm, en esta historia no xD. Cabe decir que entre estos dos, se suele poner (no siempre, pero si la mayoría de las veces) a Inglaterra como seme, por lo que me apetecía probar algo nuevo. Eso sí, en uno de los proyectos que tengo para un futuro cercano, un one-shot (Carnaval), tendrás a España de uke ^^

* * *

><p>*corre a esconder a Arthur en algún lugar seguro y alejado del resto del mundo*<p>

No hago más que dejar _cliffhangers, _ya no sé si es a propósito o no… Creo que se me han muerto la mitad de las neuronas para escribir esto, en serio. Normalmente escribir un lemon me cuesta, pero este… me ha matado del todo. Espero que haya merecido la pena y os guste ^^ Y sí, sé que este capítulo es bastante más corto que los demás, pero la mente no me da para escribir diez páginas de puro lemon, aunque la verdad es que me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba.

Cualquier crítica/comentario/sugerencia/intento de asesinato (mientras solo sea intento), es siempre bienvenido.

PD.- me encanta la palabra "joder" y todas sus variantes, me suenan bien xD. ¿Se nota?

Ahora sí, aquí lo tengo que dejar hasta cuando vuelva.


	4. Capítulo 4: Caza

*se da de cabezazos contra la pared* Maldita vuelta al colegio... aunque sólo ha tenido la mitad de la culpa. La otra mitad es mía ¬¬ creo que he reescrito este capítulo como 3 veces... y sigue sin convencerme.

**N/A:** ¡He regresado!

*reparte girasoles a todo el mundo (¿)* Sí, bueno, es que vi campos y campos llenos de girasoles en mis vacaciones xDDD

Creo que no hay nada más que añadir esta vez, salvo que en este capítulo habrá más Arthur's pov que Antonio's pov, justo lo contrario que en el capítulo siguiente. De hecho, para variar, empezaremos con un Arthur's pov, retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo (¿).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.- Caza<strong>

_{Arthur's pov}_

Inglaterra dejó escapar un gemido de protesta cuando el Sol golpeó en su rostro. Se despertaba con que una sola luz le iluminara, por eso siempre dormía en habitaciones que daban al oeste. ¿Entonces qué demonios hacía en una que justo enfocara la salida del astro mayor? Sentir una respiración a su lado le hizo recordar. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro dormido de Antonio. Deslizó su dedo índice por la mejilla del castaño hasta sus labios, pero éste no se dio por aludido y no se movió de su sitio. Lo único que indicaba que no estaba muerto era su pausada respiración. La esmeralda de su cuello brillaba con la luz, atrayéndole como una vela a una polilla por las noches. Alargó la mano hasta rozarla con cuidado.

Esta vez, nadie se lo impidió, y se dio cuenta de que podía llevársela sin que España lo evitara. Sólo con pensarlo, se le aceleró el corazón. Sería un golpe bajo. Sería rastrero. Sería hacer trampas, ¿pero qué más daba? Él nunca jugaba limpio, ni quería hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de aferrarse al colgante y arrancárselo del cuello, pero Antonio se removió en sueños, sobresaltándolo. El ibérico dormía profundamente, estaba claro, pero notaría si le quitaba su esmeralda de forma tan violenta.

Intentando alcanzar el cierre del collar, sin apartar los ojos del castaño por si volvía a moverse, una insidiosa pregunta se coló en su mente. ¿Qué significaba para él aquel hombre, al que estaba a punto de robar una de sus más valiosas posesiones, sino la más preciada? Retiró la mano como si le hubiera mordido una serpiente. ¿Qué era para él? ¿Qué? Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. No había una respuesta clara, y lo sabía. En aquel momento, su cabeza era un hervidero de confusión, aunque la irónica sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios no lo demostrase.

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacerme si me llevo tu esmeralda, _Spain?_-dijo en apenas un susurro-¿Me harías daño _de verdad?_

Había una forma de comprobarlo, no obstante, era arriesgada, y, por supuesto, no la necesitaba. Sabía que España sí lo haría. Lo que en realidad quería comprobar era otra cosa. Se levantó tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, reuniendo toda su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación. Dejó la puerta entreabierta, rezando para que a nadie se le ocurriera intentar entrar, puesto que entonces estaba muerto antes de empezar su plan. En su propio cuarto recuperó los efectos que restaban, como la valiosa pistola.

Nada más bajar al piso de abajo, escuchó voces gritando, animadas. Arthur se giró para descubrir que Will y algunos marineros más, a pesar de la hora temprana y de que el ron que habían bebido la noche anterior les debería haber despertado aquella mañana con una intensa jaqueca, estaban en una mesa apartada jugando a los dados. El inglés no supo descubrir qué se estaban apostando exactamente, pero sospechó que sería alguna prostituta, como siempre. O tal vez ron. No tenían otra cosa que apostar en una isla como aquella

-Will, quiero el barco listo en veinte minutos.-le murmuró al oído, apoyándose en la silla-Así que ya estás moviendo el culo.

-¿Capitán?-dejó caer los dados que tenía en la mano a causa de la sorpresa-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? Además, la tripulación estará desperdigada por todo _White Port_.

-El porqué no te importa, quiero largarme de esta condenada isla. Ya puedes mirar en cada burdel, en cada taberna, incluso rastrear las cloacas, si hace falta, pero en veinte minutos pienso hacer zarpar el barco. De ti depende el estar dentro o no con el resto de mis hombres.

Asintiendo, su contramaestre se incorporó con rapidez y abandonó el local, seguramente maldiciéndole por la misión que le había encomendado. En realidad, ni Arthur mismo se veía capaz de reunir a sus marineros, que estarían pagando las secuelas de los abusos de la noche anterior, en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera quería que los trajera a todos. Ya regresarían a por los demás más tarde… si podían regresar. El rubio no quería subestimar la ira de España cuando se viera sin su preciada esmeralda. Sin dirigir ni una mirada a los tres marineros que quedaban en la mesa, se encaminó hacia la barra, donde el tabernero ya estaba trabajando, colocando cajas. ¿Acaso no dormía nunca? Golpeó con los nudillos la madera un par de veces para llamar su atención.

-Una jarra de agua y algo dulce.-dijo sin más en cuanto el hombre se giró hacia él.

No pudo dejar de notar que Jack miraba fijamente su cuello, cosa que le molestó. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese simple tabernero de observarlo con tanto detenimiento? ¿Qué era lo que llamaba su atención? Y entonces lo recordó. España le había mordido la noche anterior, y ahora lucía tres marcas rojas, que destacaban sobre su piel pálida como la luz de un faro en una noche oscura. Se subió el cuello de la camisa, aunque ya era tarde. Jack lo había visto. Y sabía que la noche anterior había subido a la habitación del castaño. A fin de cuentas, el pirata le había preguntado donde dormía Antonio, ¿no? Cualquier imbécil habría sido capaz de atar cabos. Y el tabernero, hasta dónde él sabía, no era imbécil. El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Acaso quieres decir algo, Jack?-casi escupió la pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos, retándole en realidad a que no abriera la boca.

-Ya veo lo "importante" que era verle anoche.-sonrió el hombre, pasando por alto su agresiva mirada, mientras colocaba las jarras que ya había limpiado sobre la barra y llenaba una de ellas hasta arriba de agua-Tenéis formas muy extrañas de demostrar vuestro odio.

-Lo que hagamos no te importa. ¿Dónde quedó eso de "la intimidad del cliente"? Pensé que al ser una taberna al menos no tan mugrienta como el resto de por aquí, conocerías esa regla.

-Creo que es la primera vez que mi local recibe un cumplido de tu parte, capitán Kirkland.-el hombre hablaba con marcada sorna, aunque al menos seguía tratándole con respeto.

A España le llamaba por su nombre –lo había oído un par de veces-, pero él ni siquiera le había dicho el suyo. ¿Para qué? No recordaba si siquiera se lo había dicho a sus hombres. Quizás sólo les había dicho que le nombraran con un "capitán" o un "capitán Kirkland". A decir verdad, ¿quiénes le llamaban por su nombre? Sus superiores, Antonio y… bueno, sí. El pequeño Alfred también. Se le endulzó la mirada un segundo al pensar en él. Cuando todo aquello terminara, si terminaba bien, le visitaría de nuevo. Seguro que se sentía solo allá en su tierra, aunque hubiera demostrado que se valía sin problemas por sí mismo.

-Me he levantado de buen humor, no te acostumbres.-bebió un buen trago de agua.

-Sin embargo no tienes que preocuparte,-continuó Jack, sin abandonar su sonrisa-cualquiera que quiera tener un negocio conoce y aplica esa norma a rajatabla. Eso sí, en el Caribe los rumores se esparcen como la pólvora, y si son poco afortunados te hacen arden mejor que ella, ya lo sabes. A mí no me importa los asuntos que manejes con el capitán Fernández Carriedo mientras no destroces mi pequeño negocio, pero… ¿y a tus hombres?

Jack no tendría por qué haberlo dicho. Ya sabía demasiado bien que a ellos _sí _les importaría si descubrieran lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que se encargaría de forma concienzuda de que siguieran sin descubrirlo, y continuaran jugando a los dados, bebiendo, y navegando bajo sus órdenes.

-¿Mis hombres, qué? Si alguno se atreve a cuestionar lo que hago, se las verá con mi acero, o con mis balas. Son _mis_ malditos marineros. Aunque si no siguen mis órdenes… ¿Qué más dará? Los tiburones siempre tienen hambre. Y hay hombres de sobra dispuestos a embarcar.

A pesar de sus palabras, sin embargo, procuró subirse un poco más el cuello de la camisa. Necesitaba que su barco estuviera a punto para cuando Antonio despertase, y teniendo que calmar a una panda de idiotas pidiéndole explicaciones o lanzándole miradas de burla no era una buena forma de conseguirlo.

-¿Y seguirían dispuestos a embarcar con un hombre que se acuesta con su enemigo?-había bajado la voz, pero aun así Inglaterra le censuró con la mirada por atreverse a decirlo en alto.

-Nunca subestimes la avaricia humana. Más de uno, más de dos y más de cien se dejarían arrastrar hasta el mismísimo Infierno por dinero. Y siempre queda el miedo…-señaló la pistola sujeta en su cinto-Recuerdo haber pedido algo dulce para comer, tabernero.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Jack dejó sobre la barra un plato de galletas. Parecía que por fin había logrado que cerrara la boca. Sustituyó un par de ellas por monedas, como pago por la habitación y por el desayuno, para luego dirigirse hacia sus marineros. Se sentó en la silla que había quedado libre por la marcha de Will minutos antes, recogiendo los dados.

-¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Qué se supone que estáis apostando a estas horas de la mañana?-se dirigió con una sonrisa felina a los otros cuatro piratas que permanecían alrededor de la mesa.

Ninguno de ellos contestó, aunque se lanzaron miradas nerviosas entre ellos. Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua impaciente. Aquellos eran bastante jóvenes, todos de menos de veinte años. Quizás era la primera vez que habían navegado con él –por supuesto no recordaba el rostro de su tripulación a menos que hubieran hecho algo importante-, y le temían más que los demás. Bueno, no se los iba a comer sólo porque le dijeran que se estaban jugando una noche con alguna de las furcias más caras de la isla… A no ser, claro, que la apuesta fuera otra cosa.

-Es de mala educación hacer esperar al capitán, ¿sabéis? Y no soy famoso por mi paciencia, precisamente.-dejó caer los dados sobre la mesa, sacando cuatro seises.

Una tirada perfecta. En otras cosas no, pero solía ser afortunado en el juego. Una lástima que en las partidas que echaban sus hombres nunca hubiera nada que le hiciera tener ganas de participar. Uno de los marineros se aclaró la garganta, ya dispuesto a contestar a su pregunta.

-El contramaestre nos ha descrito al español al que casi siempre nos enfrentamos, capitán Kirkland.-Arthur le prestó toda su atención al oír aquello-Y estábamos… bueno, estábamos apostando quién de nosotros sería el primero en hacerle "una visita" cuando por fin consigamos atraparle.

Inglaterra dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Ahorraos la apuesta. En el poco probable caso de que lográramos encerrar al maldito bastardo en la bodega, os aseguro que ninguno de vosotros le iba a tocar el más mínimo mechón de pelo. Llevo Dios sabe cuánto luchando contra él. Es mío, ¿entendéis? Mío. No creo que después de mi "visita" quedaran restos para los demás.-señaló los dados, mientras se incorporaba-Y ahora subid al barco, a menos que queráis quedaros en un puerto repleto de españoles.

Los cuatro obedecieron sin rechistar, dirigiéndole una mirada asustada antes de desaparecer. Arthur negó con la cabeza. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido? Un verdadero miembro de su tripulación habría discutido aquello, y no se habría ido sin más. Recogió los dados, metiéndoselos en un bolsillo, para volver a subir a la habitación de Antonio, que seguía en la misma postura que antes. Había dejado suficiente tiempo a Will… o sencillamente, no se veía capaz de esperar más.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, observando cómo el español dormía profundamente. Con los ojos cerrados, y una dulce sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, no parecía la misma persona que le había tomado la noche anterior, destilando lujuria a través de cada poro. Parecía alguien mucho más joven, más tranquilo, más inocente… Alguien que, desde luego, no era. No con él, al menos. Alargó la mano y, delicadamente, desabrochó el cierre del colgante, intentando no despertar a su dueño. Se llevó la esmeralda a los labios y la besó. Sabía igual que la piel del español. Sonrió, guardándose la joya en el bolsillo.

-Nunca deberías confiar en un pirata, _Spain._-le susurró, aún sabiendo que él no podía escucharle; estaba en su mundo de sueños-Y menos en uno inglés.

Se incorporó de la cama, luchando contra la tentación de mandarlo todo al carajo, apartar de un tirón la sábana que ocultaba el cuerpo desnudo de Antonio y comprobar si era cierto que el español tenía mal despertar. Sería divertido, la verdad. Le contempló en silencio durante otro rato, sin dejar de acariciar la joya en su bolsillo. Quería darles tiempo a sus hombres para que preparasen el barco, ya que suponía que, en cuanto el ibérico abriera los ojos, cualquier segundo seria valioso para escapar de él. O al menos, intentar escapar. No sería entretenido si el castaño no le alcanzaba, pero tampoco si lo hacía demasiado pronto.

Cuando decidió que o bien se marchaba e ahí o bien acabaría por estropear sus propios planes, se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, aún entreabierta, intentando que sus pisadas no hicieran crujir el precario entarimado del suelo. Todavía no. Todavía no… Se giró una última vez, ya agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-_I_ _expect a great hunting_, Antonio. _Don't disappoint me_.

Y cerró de un sonoro golpe la puerta, haciendo que casi se resquebrajara la madera, pero consiguiendo, con toda seguridad, que el español que dormía al otro lado se despertara… y no precisamente con una grata sorpresa.

_{Antonio's pov}_

La mente de España se nubló de rabia durante un instante, no pudiendo pensar en nada más, ni moverse. Luego la rabia fue sustituida por una frase, repitiéndose y repitiéndose, dando vueltas sin parar en su cabeza. "Te ha robado la esmeralda, Antonio. Has dejado que te la robe después de…" Y volvía a empezar. No se permitía acabarla. No se permitía acabarla porque si lo hacía, terminaría pensando que Inglaterra se había acostado con él para quitarle la joya. Y sabía –o al menos eso era lo que quería creer-, que no había sido así. ¿O en realidad sí? ¿Había fingido el maldito pirata lo ocurrido? ¿Había sido su estrategia desde el principio? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más veía aumentar las posibilidades de que fuera cierto. Y eso hacía regresar la rabia de nuevo.

Le había utilizado. Como a una prostituta. No importaba que hubiera sido el rubio el que, en realidad, hubiera ocupado el lugar de una mujer. Le había utilizado para lo mismo, para obtener placer. Y después se había largado. Tal vez había sido demasiado idealista al creer que, al despertar, Inglaterra estaría a su lado. Tendría que haber supuesto que no sería así… pero la esmeralda, su esmeralda… De pronto se sentía desprotegido sin la joya que había adornado su cuello durante… ¿cuántos años? Ni lo sabía ya.

-Tendría que haberlo visto venir… ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!

Se levantó de un salto, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho al segundo siguiente. Se llevó la mano a la herida que Arthur le había reabierto en el costado con sus uñas. Estaba ya cerrada, y curándose, pero dolía. El balazo del hombro tardaría varios días en sanar, en cambio. Inspiró fuerte, intentando aclarar su cabeza. Lo más probable era que el pirata tratara de esconderse en Puerto Blanco y aprovechar que era zona neutral… ¡No! Inglaterra no era idiota –al contrario de cómo se sentía él en esos momentos, aparte de dolido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo-. Sabría que si se quedaba allí estaría a salvo, pero a la vez estaría vigilado, y en cuanto quisiera asomar la nariz fuera de la isla, le iba borrar la sonrisa de la cara. La mejor opción para el inglés sería escapar entonces, alejarse de los alrededores de Puerto Blanco, que le impedían sacar todo el partido a su nave ligera, y esconderse en el ancho mar. España sabía que le acabaría encontrando, tarde o temprano, ya que el Caribe no era lo suficientemente grande para que dos Imperios pudieran convivir en paz, pero no le valía un "tarde o temprano". Le quería ya.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

Se vistió más rápido de lo que creía humanamente posible, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que su bolsa de monedas estaba intacta. Estaba muy claro qué era lo único que le interesaba al inglés. Casi echó abajo la puerta de su contramaestre al golpearla con los nudillos, apremiante, intentando despertar a un hombre que sabía que tenía un sueño bastante pesado.

-¿Ca-capitán?-dijo Marcos al verle, aún con el cansancio pintado en la cara-¿Qué ocurre?

-Encuentra a todos los hombres que puedas en cinco minutos y reúnete conmigo en el barco.-a pesar de la impaciencia que lo carcomía, intentó vocalizar bien las palabras para que el otro pudiera entenderlas.

-Sí… sí, claro… ¿cómo?

-Te contestaré cuando hayamos zarpado.

Y sin más, Antonio dejó al contramaestre con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y bajó las escaleras, levantando el polvo de los escalones, que protestaron por su veloz carrera, dirigiéndose hacia Jack, que tarareaba "Quince hombres en el cofre del muerto"* alegremente.

-Es raro verte despierto tan pronto, Antonio.-observó el tabernero, con un matiz curioso en la voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Has visto a ese cabrón de Arthur por aquí?

-Acaba de salir.-señaló la puerta, que, entreabierta, dejaba algunos rayos de sol colarse en el interior del local, oscuro a aquellas horas de la mañana, puesto que antorchas y velas estaban apagadas-Parecía tener prisa.

-Y más prisa debería darse si no quiere que le arranque la piel a tiras.-siseó, furioso, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca, aunque no sin antes prácticamente arrojar un buen puñado de monedas sobre la barra.

Le sabía mal cortar así a Jack, pero no podía quedarse a charlar, como hacía siempre. Ya se disculparía con él la próxima vez que atracase en Puerto Blanco, algo, que con un poco de suerte, ocurriría pronto. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para que la brillante luz del amanecer no le cegara, intentando buscar el barco pirata… ¡Sí, allí estaba! Habría zarpado apenas unos minutos antes, por lo que sería fácil alcanzarle si el viento estaba a su favor. Rezó para que así fuera, embarcando en su propio navío. Era injusto pedir un esfuerzo extra a quienes allí estaban, montando guardia, pero sabía que ellos lo entenderían. Y les daría un permiso de una semana cuando todo acabara.

-¡Preparaos para cazar a los malnacidos ingleses!-gritó desde el puente.

A pesar de la sorpresa, la tripulación empezó a soltar amarras con rapidez, y para cuando Marcos regresó con un grupo de otros doce hombres, el barco estaba listo para partir. Antonio sabía que sería una batalla desigual, puesto que con toda probabilidad, Arthur navegaba en un barco lleno hasta reventar de sus marineros, mientras que él no disponía de todas sus tropas. Pero se tenía a sí mismo, deseoso de hacerle pagar a Inglaterra su robo. Y las pocas veces que había peleado con tantas ganas de vencer, siempre había resultado victorioso. Entró en su camarote para buscar el arma a la que tanto cariño guardaba. Hacía bastante que no la usaba, pero su alabarda seguía estando igual de afilada que siempre. Definitivamente, su hoja probaría la sangre aquel día, después tanto tiempo. Pensaba arrasar el barco que perseguía, hundirlo en el fondo del mar para siempre, hundir la alabarda en el pecho del rubio… No, aquello sería demasiado simple. Inglaterra acababa de abrir una puerta en su mente, rompiendo la barrera que le hacía tener cualquier tipo de remordimientos por lo que le hiciera al británico.

Respirando profundamente, regresó a cubierta, dónde sus marineros ya se preparaban para el asalto. Mientras intentaba encontrar a Marcos con la mirada, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos la cruz que Lovino le había regalado la última vez que se habían visto, estampándosela prácticamente contra el pecho, y se la colgó del cuello, intentando llenar el vacío que la esmeralda había dejado. Rezaba para que le diera suerte.

Un par de marineros se apartaron al ver la alabarda en sus manos, cuando se entremezcló entre ellos para llegar hasta Marcos. Le debía una explicación. Su contramaestre alzó la vista cuando se situó junto a él, y una chispa de comprensión prendió en sus ojos oscuros. La ausencia de su collar era demasiado evidente para uno de sus hombres más cercanos

-El bastardo consiguió lo que quería, por lo que veo.-desvió la mirada hacia el barco inglés, cada vez más cercano.

-El triunfo le va a durar poco. Se arrepentirá por ello…-recordó entonces una cosa-Ah, Marcos, ¿te importaría buscar en mi camarote aquel látigo?

-¿Capitán?

-Bájalo a la bodega.-añadió antes de regresar por dónde había venido, dejando a su contramaestre con una mueca a medias entre la sorpresa y el temor.

El hombre se apresuró a cumplir su orden, desapareciendo en su camarote. Podría haberlo hecho él mismo, pero por nada del mundo querría perderse aquella batalla.

_{Arthur's pov}_

-¡Capitán, se nos echan encima!-anunció el vigía con voz angustiada, aunque no hiciera falta.

Inglaterra acarició el filo de su espada, cortándose con el borde. Su rostro no dio muestras de notar la herida. Permanecía impasible, como si lo que le rodeara no tuviera que ver con él. Veía el barco español acercarse cada vez más, preparándose mentalmente. ¿No había ido demasiado lejos sólo para comprobar una cosa? ¿Era realmente tan importante como para arriesgarse así? Ahora, viendo a Antonio enarbolando una peligrosa alabarda empezaba a dudar de sí mismo. Se aclaró la garganta para dirigirse a sus hombres.

-¡Apostaría a que el capitán Fernández Carriedo está más enfadado de lo habitual! Esta vez viene a arrasarlo todo, tiraos al agua y nadad hacia el puerto si queréis salvar la vida.

Quienes no estaban observando fijamente cómo la luz del sol se reflejaba en el arma que portaba España, se giraron para dirigirle una mirada extrañada. Arthur era el primer sorprendido por haber hecho aquella advertencia, sin embargo, al hacer aquello por culpa de un deseo egoísta les estaba conduciendo a una muerte segura. Y aunque le daba bastante igual, seguían siendo ingleses. Los peores despojos de su pueblo -como él-, pero ingleses al fin y al cabo. Agarró la fría esmeralda que pendía de cuello, intentando serenarse. Ya habían comenzado los cañonazos en ambos barcos, no obstante aquello sólo se podía resolver de una forma: luchando frente a frente.

Como suponía, a nadie se le ocurrió abandonar el barco. Tal vez porque tenían agallas, porque querían acabar con unos cuantos españoles o –lo más probable-, porque le tenían miedo a él. Sacó su pistola con la mano izquierda, preparándose para luchar. En algún momento, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los cañones de ambos bandos enmudecieron. La sangre de Arthur ardía por la adrenalina ante la perspectiva de un combate. Los españoles empezaron a abordar el barco como una bandada de gaviotas. Eran pocos, pero de pronto estaban por todas partes. Inglaterra no tuvo problemas con los que se atrevían a medirse con él, aunque sabía que ni de lejos podía compararse con la masacre –no se podía llamar de otra manera- que Antonio y su arma causaban. Parecía mentira que pudiera manejarla con la misma ligereza que si se tratara de una espada. Era aterrador. Intentó dispararle, sin embargo el castaño logró milagrosamente esquivar la bala al inclinarse hacia delante para acabar con otro de sus hombres. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. España había escuchado el disparo y se giró hacia él.

En el instante en el que las dos miradas verdes se cruzaron, Inglaterra dejó de escuchar el estruendo que los rodeaba. Nada importaba… excepto la alabarda que amenazaba con separarle la cabeza del cuello.

_{Antonio's pov}_

_-_¡Inglaterra!-sacó toda la ira de su interior para formar aquel grito, que paralizó tanto a los ingleses como a sus propios marineros.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que no tenía nada de agradable. Arthur llevaba al cuello su colgante, restregándole por la cara su robo. Si no estuviera tan enfadado, quizás se habría molestado en comprobar cómo quedaba en conjunto con los pendientes. No obstante no pensó ni siquiera en ello. Se acercó a él y, con un rápido movimiento consiguió golpearle la mano izquierda, haciendo que soltara la pistola. El rubio fue lo suficientemente veloz como para apartarse antes de que la hoja de la alabarda lograra morder aún más su carne. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos, pero no pareció afectarle, puesto que intentó atacarle por la derecha. Aquello le pilló desprevenido; apenas pudo detener la espada cuando ya estaba rozándole la mejilla. Al retirar el arma, el filo le arañó la piel, sobresaltándole al sentir la calidez de su sangre. Inglaterra sonreía con suficiencia. ¡Como si una simple herida como aquella fuera a hacerle algo! Aunque lograra clavarle la espada en el corazón, iba a vencerlo. El británico no podría evitarlo, hiciera lo que hiciese. Con otro grito de rabia, se abalanzó sobre él. Arthur no era capaz de detener toda su rabia, así que trató de evitar sus ataques más que enfrentarlos, retrocediendo cada vez más. Hasta que le fue imposible, cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta del que seguramente sería su camarote.

España se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sabía que el rubio ya era suyo. Y sabía que Arthur era consciente de ello. Como un animal acorralado –una imagen bastante cercana a la realidad-, trató de alcanzarle en un último y desesperado asalto. La espada a punto estuvo de ensartarse en su garganta, pero giró su alabarda para arrancar el arma de la mano de su rival. Inglaterra no intentó moverse, ni siquiera cuando, con sumo cuidado, colocó el filo cubierto de sangre en su cuello. De un movimiento podría matarlo. Y quería matarlo. Sin embargo, muerto era incapaz de sufrir, incapaz de responder por el robo.

Se permitió apartar la mirada un instante del rubio para comprobar cómo se había desarrollado el ataque. Para su sorpresa, apenas quedaban dos ingleses en pie. La cubierta parecía estar tapizada con cadáveres; la mayoría de ellos presentaban heridas que no habían sido causadas ni por una espada ni por una pistola. Uno de los piratas tardó poco en caer ante uno de sus hombres, envalentonado por su actuación, y el último no tardó en seguir a su compañero. España se giró de nuevo hacia Arthur, mientras empezaban a escucharse gritos de júbilo a sus espaldas.

-¡Buen trabajo, muchachos! ¡Esos bastardos arderán bien en el infierno!-fue su aportación-Aprovechemos para investigar si todavía hay algo de valor aquí. Ellos no lo van a necesitar.

Sin dejar de vitorear en ningún momento, sus marineros emprendieron la búsqueda de cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención.

-Eso se llama saqueo, _Spain.-_comentó Arthur con tranquilidad, como si no tuviera una alabarda al cuello, amenazándole-Es lo que hacemos los piratas.

-Quien roba a un ladrón, obtiene cien años de perdón. Y el tesoro era mío, bastardo.-respondió, apartando el arma-¡Traedme algo con lo que atarle!

El inglés cerró la boca para no volver a abrirla, excepto cuando se lamió la herida de la mano izquierda. Eso le recordó la que lucía él en la mejilla, la del brazo y la que ocultaba su abrigo, pero misteriosamente, no le dolían. El dolor que le invadía procedía de otro lugar, aunque no quiso hacerle caso. Uno de sus hombres le tendió un trozo de cuerda y, con habilidad, ató las manos del rubio, apretando todo lo que pudo. Recogió la pistola del suelo y le apuntó con ella para que no intentara escapar. Observó con ojos vacíos cómo sus hombres vaciaban la bodega del barco, donde aún quedaba parte del tesoro que les habían robado el día anterior. El mismo oro que antes le habría emocionado ahora sólo era un maldito pedazo de metal brillante. Sí, le sería de utilidad como imperio, pero no como "persona". Cogió un pequeño saquito de monedas y las vertió sobre su mano. Nada. Nada más allá de su frialdad. Las arrojó con rabia al mar, ante la mirada sorprendida de los marineros más cercanos. En aquel momento sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el resto del tesoro, así que desvió su atención hacia Inglaterra, cuyo rostro permanecía ausente.

-¿Estás satisfecho, Kirkland?-preguntó con ironía, aunque sin esperar respuesta.

Arthur ni siquiera le miró, lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Sin poder contenerse, le golpeó en el rostro. El rubio se revolvió con furia, intentando alcanzarle, pero Antonio le esquivó sin dificultad. Era fácil evitar a alguien maniatado.

-No. Pero supongo que tú sí, _right?-_al fin le prestaba atención-Tú pareces estar rebosante de felicidad, _Spain._

Sin responder a su sarcasmo, le agarró del brazo, trasladándole al navío español. No se giró ni una sola vez. Arthur intentó mirar en más de una ocasión hacia los restos de sus hombres, sin embargo con un empujón lograba hacerle reanudar la marcha. No presentaba demasiada resistencia, y aquello no tenía sentido para él. ¿No tendría que al menos intentar luchar algo más? Desconcertado, se giró, ahora así, hacia atrás. Los últimos hombres que transportaban el tesoro regresaron poco después. Contó a los marineros mentalmente. Trece. Había partido con veinticuatro, contándose a sí mismo. E Inglaterra había dispuesto de casi toda su tripulación –aunque parte de ella no se encontrara en muy buenas condiciones-. Se estremeció, asustado de sí mismo. No quería calcular cuántas vidas había segado con su alabarda, cuyo filo brillaba rojo al sol. Se la tendió a uno de sus hombres para que la limpiara antes de que la sangre se secase.

-¡Apuntad a la santabárbara*!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, señalando hacia el cementerio en el que se había convertido el barco inglés-¡Enviadlo al fondo del océano!

Arthur, a su lado, había apartado la mirada, pero Antonio le agarró de los cabellos para que viera cómo los cañones españoles disparaban su navío, destrozándolo. Finalmente una bala alcanzó los barriles de pólvora y todo saltó por los aires. Inglaterra logró soltarse de su agarre y retrocedió, seguramente intentando alejarse lo máximo posible del infierno de llamas en el que se había convertido su antiguo barco. El castaño ni siquiera se molestó en hacer que volviera. Estaba suficientemente ocupado observando el fuego, que ardía furioso sobre el mar. Era un espectáculo macabramente bello y fascinante, pero no disminuía su enfado o su dolor. Ni el navío ni los cadáveres que se consumían en él le habían engañado, robándole su esmeralda.

Sólo Arthur.

Se giró, siseando, para descubrir que el británico se había sentado en su cubierta, con la espalda apoyada en el mástil mayor, y la vista clavaba en el suelo. Su aspecto era completamente el de un hombre abatido. Sus marineros se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de ellos dos, intentando recuperarse tras el asalto relámpago. Quizás de lo que se recuperaban era del miedo al verle empuñando su alabarda

-¿Creías ser capaz de escapar, hijo de perra?-le agarró de la solapa del abrigo, levantándole-¿Creías que podrías robarme y después huir sin más? Has sacrificado la vida de tus ratas inglesas y la tuya propia sólo… ¿para qué? ¿Para humillarme? ¿Para ver si eras capaz de hacerlo?

Las mejillas del rubio estaban tiznadas con la ceniza que el viento marino arrastraba. El labio, donde antes le había golpeado con el puño, estaba abierto y sangrando, y acabaría hinchándose. Sin embargo, el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes era burlón, retador, y eso no hacía otra cosa que irritarlo aún más. ¡Por amor de Dios, acababa de masacrar a sus hombres, de volar por los aires su barco! ¡Le tenía totalmente atrapado! ¿Entonces por qué demonios sonreía como si hubiera ganado?

-¿Te dolió mucho despertarte y descubrir que tu preciado collar no estaba?-cada palabra de Arthur estaba cargada con sorna, y España no estaba de humor para aguantarla.

- Nada comparado con lo que esto te va a doler a ti, Inglaterra_._

Apretando los puños, fue empujándole hacia la bodega del barco, con tanta violencia que el inglés tropezó más de una vez, cayendo sobre la cubierta. Por supuesto, a nadie se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de ayudarle a levantarse, y Antonio le clavaba la punta de una de sus botas en las costillas hasta que lograba alzarse de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa, de los labios de Inglaterra no salió ni una mísera queja. Continuó mirándole sin miedo, sin dejar de sonreír. Apenas podía contener su deseo de destrozarlo, superpuesto con el de besarlo y volver a disfrutar de aquel sabor a té.

Cerró tras ellos la puerta de la bodega con un sonoro portazo. Quedaron sumidos en la prácticamente en la completa oscuridad, ya que ni el estrecho ventanuco, ahora cubierto de humo y cenizas, ni las pocas velas que se consumían en silencio conseguían alumbrar demasiado. Pero lo peor era el silencio; sólo el tintineo de los grilletes cuando se los colocó al británico y el sonido del mar lo interrumpían de vez en cuando.

-Esa cruz te favorece, Antonio. Deberías llevarla más a menudo.-antes siquiera de que el rubio cerrara la boca, España le dio otro puñetazo la mandíbula.

Sus nudillos protestaron a causa del golpe, sin embargo le importaba bastante poco. Ahora se sentía –algo- mejor. Se llevó la mano dolorida a los labios, que se habían curvado en una mueca siniestra.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. Nunca.-siseó, mientras desabrochaba cuidadosamente el cierre del colgante que aún llevaba Inglaterra-Prefiero llevar _mi_ esmeralda.

La besó con cariño, como si hubiesen estado separados durante siglos en vez de… no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ella. Menos de dos horas, calculó. Demasiado. Sin embargo, no se puso el colgante. Tras besarla de nuevo, la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Nadie nos interrumpirá hoy. Nadie puede salvarte esta vez, maldito pirata. Nadie. Estás solo. Y estás acabado.

Sin previo aviso, sujetó el cuello de Inglaterra con una mano y empezó a apretar. No lo suficiente como para ahogarlo –no tenía la fuerza para ello-, pero sí para sentir la respiración del rubio deteniéndose angustiada, ante la idea de la falta de aire. Dando un paso hacia atrás, liberó la garganta de Arthur, que empezó a toser antes de volver a respirar de nuevo, entre jadeos. España apartó la mirada para no verlo; le recordaba a la noche anterior, y aquello le llenaba de dolor. No era dolor lo que necesitaba. Era rabia. Pensó en su esmeralda para reunirla otra vez.

-Recuerdo… algo que me dijiste ayer mismo. Algo sobre que… yo era lo suficientemente rastrero como… para matar a un hombre indefenso, pero que tú tenías… ¿cómo era? Orgullo y dignidad, y que no lo harías...-murmuró el británico, haciendo que volviera a posar sus ojos en él.

-Y lo mantengo…-le dio la espalda para agarrar el látigo que Marcos había dejado en la bodega y situarlo a la altura de los ojos del inglés-¿pero quién ha dicho que vaya a matarte, _Arturo_?

* * *

><p>*<em>Quince hombres en el cofre del muerto<em>: es una canción típica de piratas. Yo habitualmente la he visto traducida al español como veinte y no quince, pero la versión inglesa es así.

*_Santabárbara_: el lugar dónde se guarda la pólvora en un barco. Normalmente los marineros dejan ahí una imagen de Santa Bárbara, patrona de las tormentas, y de cualquier profesión que tenga que ver con explosivos.

* * *

><p>Respuesta a reviews anónimas:<p>

**Dul-sama-** xDDD No es tan extraño, digo yo (?) Y de dulce, Antonio no tiene nada, al menos no con Arthur (di que tampoco lo querría) Pero no mueras! Si mueres te quedas sin saber el final ò.ó Muchas gracias ^^, ya sabes que no me gusta encasillar a los personajes, por eso me salen cosas como esta...

**AkiTia-** *se sonroja* eeeeh, muchas gracias, pero creo que exageras un poco (bueno, más que un poco xD). Me alegro de que te gusten la pareja y la historia ^^ Una hace lo que puede!

**Nely- **LOL, supongo que es uno de los mejores halagos que puede recibir un lemon xDD, gracias, y me alegro de que creas eso. Ahí tienes a tu Antonio cabreado (¿)

* * *

><p>Intenté desconectar un poco de Hetalia en las vacaciones, para así poder concentrarme más y eso, pero… ¿cómo demonios se supone que voy a desconectar si la calle donde estaba el apartamento se llama "Avenida Europa" y sus bocacalles son países europeos? U.U No había calle Inglaterra, claro, pero sí Gran Bretaña xD y ¡oh! curiosamente estaba justo enfrente de la calle Francia. Además las calles Finlandia y Suecia se juntaban *o* Así que se me ha llenado la cabeza de nuevos fics, que pondré en próximos proyectos.<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, esta vez más pronto. Ya sabéis que cualquier crítica/comentario/intento de salvar a Arthur (¿) es bienvenido ^^.

**PD.-**si no mencionaba a Alfred reventaba, lo siento... de pequeño es para mí el personaje más mono de Hetalia...


	5. Capítulo 5: I promise

**PD.- **el otro día pasé por la joyería y habían vendido los pendientes y el colgante T_T quién los tendrá ahora? Al menos pude comprarme unos parecidos en un mercadillo para mi cosplay de pirata (?)

**N/A:** Releyendo el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que hay varios (demasiados) errores XD, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, me siento mal cuando los veo xDD

**Atención! **El aviso de "violencia" es por este capítulo (creo que es evidente, pero re-aviso de todas formas). Vamos, que tenemos violencia+lemon=…. Sacad vuestras conclusiones.

Ya se lo he dicho a algunas personas al contestar al review, pero aquí lo dejo también. Este es el último capítulo. Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.- "I promise"<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Los ojos de Arthur -¡por fin!- abandonaron aquel brillo de diversión y se pusieron serios. Finalmente había entendido en qué situación se encontraba. Mordió el látigo mientras sacaba un cuchillo del cinturón. La casaca era rígida y no podría desgarrarla de ninguna otra manera. La cortó con habilidad por la mitad, por los brazos, por donde hizo falta para que al final toda la tela roja estuviera a sus pies, hecha jirones. La camisa blanca de debajo se pegaba a causa del sudor a la piel del inglés. Respiró hondo antes de agarrarla y tirar de ella hasta que se rasgó. Inglaterra empezó a estremecerse, intentando soltar los grilletes, al sentir sus dedos recorriendo la columna vertebral arriba y abajo.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, Kirkland. A menos que quieras acabar haciéndote daño en las muñecas.-le susurró al oído, mientras adelantaba sus manos hasta acariciar el firme abdomen-Y ya vas a sufrir bastante con lo que te voy a hacer yo…-le clavó el mango del látigo en el estómago, haciendo que tosiera.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había usado uno, o con quien. De hecho, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado teniéndolo en su barco. Pero se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo. Al instante regresaron a su mente las escenas que se había imaginado la noche anterior, con ese mismo látigo. Así que sabía a la perfección lo que hacer.

Dio un paso atrás, pasándose la lengua por los labios, antes de asestar el primer golpe, cruzando los omóplatos. Inglaterra juró en su maldito idioma, pero aparte de eso no dio ningún otro signo de haber notado el latigazo. El segundo fue con más fuerza, como el tercero y el cuarto. Las heridas empezaban a superponerse, y la sangre goteaba silenciosa espalda abajo. La respiración de su prisionero se había acelerado, y había tenido que agarrarse a las cadenas de las que colgaban sus grilletes. Su sufrimiento era más que palpable.

Decidió dejar apartado el látigo por un momento, y deslizó su lengua por la primera marca, sintiendo en ella el sabor metálico de la sangre y el del cuero mezclados. Arthur se retorcía, murmurando toda clase de improperios, pero a sus ojos no era suficiente. Se aferró al mango de su arma con firmeza, decidiendo dónde hacer que mordiera la pálida piel inglesa de nuevo. Seis heridas más acompañaron a las antiguas, creando un dibujo macabro y sangriento en aquella espalda. Iba a soltar el látigo, pero no pudo resistirse a hacer que se despidiera de Inglaterra fustigando su trasero, lo que provocó un quejido más fuerte por su parte. Antonio rodeó a su prisionero para verle el rostro tras aquello. Los ojos de Inglaterra brillaban, húmedos a causa de las lágrimas, que sin embargo persistían en no caer. España apretó los puños. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para verlas recorriendo sus mejillas?

-Ayer te vi llorar, _Arturo. _Por algo menos doloroso que esto… ¿por qué te reprimes ahora? Quiero volver a verlo… Regálame unas pocas lágrimas de sufrimiento… ¿o también tengo que conseguirlas por mí mismo?

-_Fuck you…-_escupió él, parpadeando para contenerlas mejor.

Maldito fuera. Le lamió la mejilla derecha hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. La esmeralda tintineó al chocar contra sus dientes, y España no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ya que el inglés le había robado su joya, ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿Y por qué no hacerlo de la forma que el día anterior se había negado a hacer? Agarró el pendiente con la boca y, con un rápido tirón, lo arrancó de cuajo, ganándose un quejido por parte del rubio. El lóbulo desgarrado empezó a sangrar, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Inglaterra intentó moverse para evitar que quitara el otro, así que en vez de cogerlo con los dientes utilizó los dedos, tirando con aún más fuerza. Antonio sintió una oscura satisfacción al ver los pendientes en su mano y las orejas del británico destrozadas. Tanto que le entraron ganas de reírse.

-Ojo por ojo. Esto es por mi colgante, cabrón.

-La esmeralda… es sólo una jodida excusa, _and you know it.._. Estabas deseando hacerme esto...

-Lo deseaba, sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso lo hice? ¡No, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Me contuve anoche! ¡Pero tú y tu jodida avaricia habéis mi sobrepasado límite!-se encontraba fuera de sí, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos, ni sus apalabras-¡Pienso hacer que me pidas perdón, si es a gritos mejor!

Le besó con rabia mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda, recorriendo las heridas que el látigo había dejado. Debían escocer como mil demonios. Inglaterra trató de morderle, pero logró robarle un último beso antes de retroceder, algo más calmado que antes, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Y no sólo de furia, sino también de… deseo. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, volvió a situarse detrás de Arthur. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho durante un instante, antes de meditar qué hacer a continuación. Se apretó contra Inglaterra, para que notara el bulto que sus pantalones cubrían, buscando los pezones del inglés para empezar a estimularlos. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que se endurecían, como recordando las caricias de la noche anterior. Lástima, pero aquellas iban a ser mucho menos cariñosas.

-_You, motherfucker… _¿qué se… supone que estás… haciendo?

-Jugar contigo, _cariño_.-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, allí donde lo había desgarrado, antes de clavarle las uñas en los pezones y pellizcarlos con fuerza.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca del británico, aunque no supo distinguir si era de dolor o de placer. Y no podía dejar que fuera la última opción. Quería que sufriera. Solo sufriera. Le arañó todo el torso antes de retirar las manos y buscar el cuchillo que había dejado olvidado desde el principio. Sí, había estado jugando. Pero pronto iba a dejar de ser un simple "juego".

Se tomó su tiempo para cortar el cinturón con la hoja afilada, dejando que cayera sobre el montón de ropa, que apartó a patadas para que no le estorbara. Estaba a punto de lo mismo que aquello de lo que acusaba a los piratas ingleses, algo por lo que cualquier persona ardería en el infierno. Sin embargo no podía controlarse. Una parte racional de su mente pedía detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero tanto el resto de ella como su cuerpo no querían escuchar esas palabras.

_{Arthur's pov}_

El corazón no dejaba de saltarle angustiado en el pecho, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, más que de otra cosa. Era resistente, había pasado por mucho, y los latigazos dolían, sí, pero no tanto como hubiera creído. ¿O quizás España había moderado su fuerza? Lo dudaba. En aquel momento estaba guiado sólo por la rabia. Cegado, para ser más justos.

Dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Antonio en sus caderas. Durante un breve instante había creído que todo eso había terminado. Qué ingenuo. Aquellas manos venían a decir una única cosa. Trató de mentalizarse para aquello, pero no fue capaz.

-¡Suéltame, _bugger_!-trató de golpearle como fuera, pero el castaño le esquivó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y logró desabrocharle los pantalones, para luego quitárselos a tirones, medio desgarrándolos.

Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, sin embargo lo único que podía sentir era que estaba indefenso. Hacía siglos que no notaba aquella molesta sensación. Su boca siguió susurrando más insultos, aunque no estaban dirigidos a su captor, sino a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de arriesgarse tanto, de ponerse tanto al límite? Había comprobado la noche anterior que el dolor en ese tipo de situaciones le gustaba, sí, pero, ¿también aquello que España estaba a punto de hacerle? No estaba muy seguro de si quería conocer la respuesta.

Esta vez no habría preparación, ni dilatación, ni nada. De hecho, trataba de encogerse sobre sí mismo cuanto le permitían sus heridas. Notó la presión del miembro duro de España contra se entrada. Abrió la boca para inspirar todo el aire que pudiera, pero sin ningún aviso Antonio se sumergió en su interior por entero. Su respiración quedó cortada por un alarido. El castaño empezó moverse sin darle tiempo a recuperarse.

Eso era _dolor_. Sin adjetivos. Lo que había sentido la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Ni siquiera los latigazos que cruzaban su espalda escocían tanto. Llamas que le consumían desde el interior, haciéndole retorcerse de formas imposibles. Antonio, que no dejaba de susurrarle al oído cosas que le daban escalofríos, guiado por la furia, no daba muestras de detenerse. Prácticamente pudo escuchar la piel de sus muñecas desgarrarse a causa del rozamiento con los grilletes. No, en realidad no. Era incapaz de escuchar nada que no fuera la voz del castaño y la suya propia, quebrada por el sufrimiento. No había ni una mísera pizca de placer en eso. Y aun así, lo_ sentía._ En cada fibra de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que no estaba preparado para aquello. Su asustaba a sí mismo al ver hasta dónde llegaba su enfermiza obsesión.

Los dedos del español se clavaban en su cadera, sujetándole para poder adentrarse aún más en su interior. España mordió entonces su cuello, justo en el lateral donde le había marcado la noche anterior. No se veía capaz ni siquiera de insultarle. Su boca sólo podía proferir gritos inarticulados, interrumpidos de cuanto en cuanto por algún que otro sollozo. No podía retener ya las lágrimas, que se deslizaban por todo su rostro hacia el suelo. Sintió algo romperse dentro de él, la sangre goteando, los movimientos del castaño que iban acelerando. Se mordió los labios para intentar soportar mejor aquella tortura, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse más sangre aún…

Entonces Antonio alcanzó su punto más sensitivo, y con un grito que no era de sufrimiento, sintió cómo se venía… ¿Pero cuándo demonios se había…? ¿Había estado tan concentrado –era irremediable- en el dolor que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con el resto de su cuerpo? Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gemir, ahora que el castaño seguía restregándose contra aquel punto, de forma cada vez más apremiante, hasta que el ibérico se corrió dentro de él. Cuando salió de dentro de él, la quemazón que sentía se redujo, pero parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba consumido por la fiebre.

Lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de que España hubiera hecho con su cuerpo lo que le había hecho la gana, no le odiaba. No más que antes. Arthur dejó caer la mirada hacia el suelo donde se amontonaba su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, agotado física y mentalmente.

_{Antonio's pov} _

Marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo, bien con el látigo, con las uñas o los dientes. Cabellos húmedos que se le pegaban a la piel, cabeza cabizbaja. Sangre deslizándose desde las muñecas apresadas. Respiración aún entrecortada. Labios desgarrados, de tanto morderse para no gritar. Mientras contemplaba su "obra", España se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan amable con sus hombres –o casi con cualquier persona, en realidad-, y tan cruel con Arthur, sin fingir en ningún momento. Tan cruel con la persona que le había hecho tanto daño… la persona que amaba, a pesar de todo. Una chispa de remordimientos unida al miedo que sentía hacia sí mismo hizo que decidiera liberar a su prisionero de las cadenas. Con cuidado, soltó los grilletes, sujetando el cuerpo maltrecho para que no se derrumbara sobre suelo.

Inglaterra se aferró a él como pudo, aunque no pudo asegurar si lo que intentaba era no caerse o estaba tratando de matarle. Su sangre empezó a mancharle la ropa, pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Estás… contento, _bloody bastard_?-jadeó el inglés en su oído-¿Por haber logrado… romperme?

-Claro que no, hijo de perra. Aún no te he escuchado suplicándome y diciendo que lo sientes.

-Sigue esperando… El mundo acabará el día… en el que te pida perdón, _swine_.

Enfurecido, se lo quitó de encima. El rostro del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al golpearse contra el suelo. Eso debería haberle hecho sonreír, pero no tenía humor para ello. Ahora que Arthur yacía medio encogido sobre sí mismo, lamiéndose las heridas de las muñecas, el dolor sustituyó a la rabia. Se quitó la casaca y se la tendió a su prisionero, para que pudiera cubrirse el cuerpo aunque fuera un poco. Tragó saliva. Sí, el dolor le invadía sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Por qué, Inglaterra, por qué? ¿Cómo has podido…? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche?

Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para que la voz no le fallara en ningún momento, porque notaba un sollozo atrapado en la garganta. Pero no podía dejar que Arthur lo escuchara, o que descubriera el brillo delator de las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos verdes. Aunque… el inglés no había levantado la vista y no podía verle. Sin embargo se negaba a derramar una maldita lágrima. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

-¿Acaso no significó nada para ti?-añadió con un tono más desesperado al no obtener respuesta.

Eso era. Su gran miedo. El dolor que le había acompañado desde que se había despertado solo. La idea de amar de forma tan intensa a alguien que no sintiera lo mismo. El hecho en sí de robarle la esmeralda no había sido tan grave, lo peor había sido que le había roto toda la confianza que había puesto en él. Le había traicionado la única vez que se había fiado de él. Pero había podido ver algo en el rostro del británico mientras lo hacía suyo, estaba seguro. ¿O acaso lo había creído ver, idiotamente convencido de que era correspondido?

-Y… ¿y… para… ti?-la voz de Inglaterra sonaba ronca. Normal, si se había destrozado la garganta al gritar tantas veces y tan alto-¿Qué… fue para ti, que pareces... tan afectado?

Abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo descubrió que no era capaz de decirlo en alto. ¿Y si aquel maldito cabrón se reía en su cara? Sería incapaz de soportarlo, y si volvía a ponerse violento con él, le mataría. Pero no quería acabar con su vida. Tenía que responder para saber la respuesta del otro, y al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo, temía escucharla. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto oprimido por el ambiente cargado de la bodega. Tenía que salir. Dirigió varias miradas de reojo a Inglaterra, mientras subía por las escaleras, tratando de arreglar un poco su aspecto. Aunque no importaba lo que hiciera, era demasiado evidente lo que había hecho con el inglés. Sus hombres le observaron en temeroso respeto. Más de uno le había dicho alguna vez que tenía que aprovechar los momentos en los que tenía al rubio atrapado para hacerle todo el daño que pudiera, o para matarle; pero nunca habrían esperado que lo hiciera de verdad. Pues ahí estaba. Acababa de… No quiso formar la palabra en su mente. Pero no importaba. Sabía que nada de lo que ocurriera en aquel barco llegaría a oídos de su superior por sus hombres.

Tenía que volver abajo, para concluir lo que había empezado. Aspiró una bocanada de aire marino antes de regresar de nuevo a la bodega. Como había supuesto, Arthur no se había movido del sitio donde estaba cuando había subido arriba. Seguía temblando, pero alzó la mirada del suelo al escuchar sus pasos. Tenía los ojos hinchados, mas eran tan hermosos como siempre, y volvían a brillar con aquella chispa de burla. Definitivamente no entendía a aquel hombre. Se arrodilló junto a él y le sujetó el rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Te… has aclarado?-preguntó el rubio, apartándose hacia un lado-¿O tengo que seguir… esperando?

-Yo…-le dio un beso a la cruz de Romano para que le diera suerte-Maldito pirata inglés, debería odiarte a muerte, debería retorcerte el pescuezo, pero no puedo… porque, en realidad… yo… te quiero…

Inglaterra le dirigió una mirada neutra, que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón. ¿A qué venía esa falta de reacción? Que le dijera que estaba loco, que él sí le odiaba, cualquier cosa… ¡pero que no se quedara en silencio! Era insoportable. Y entonces Arthur empezó a reír a carcajadas. Antonio se apartó de él, antes de que la rabia pudiera con él y le golpeara. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer a continuación? Su mayor temor se acababa de cumplir. La risa del inglés quedó interrumpida por toses, pero en sus ojos había aparecido la sombra de la satisfacción. De pronto se sentía frágil e indefenso. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo había podido confesarle aquello, su debilidad? ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil?

-Tendría que haberlo imaginado…-escupió con rabia para esconder su dolor-No sé cómo he podido creer durante un momento que alguien tan rastrero como tú sería capaz de comprenderlo… Eso, ríete, hijo de perra, ríete. Acabo de entregarte en bandeja de plata el arma con la que puedes acabar conmigo… Te acostaste conmigo sólo porque lo viste como una forma de quitarme mi tesoro…-añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

Se levantó, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, y se giró hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a subir a cubierta y dejar allí al inglés para que se pudriera. Se llevó la mano a la cruz que pendía de su cuello, aguantando las ganas de arrancársela, arrojarla al suelo y pisotearla. Aquel adorno no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco Lovino, que se la había regalado con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo.

-Si hubiera querido tu maldita esmeralda y nada más, me habría largado de _White Port_ y tú no te habrías enterado ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Qué crees que hizo que te despertaras? Di un jodido portazo. Sino, cuando hubieras despertado, habría estado lejos de ti. Pero quería que me siguieras. Quería que me atraparas. Quería comprobar hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar. Y quería ver… sin que pudieras ocultarlo bajo cualquier otra cosa, lo que sentías, de verdad… Quería saber qué era lo más importante para ti. Ahora ya lo sé.

La voz de Inglaterra sonó de pronto en la bodega, tan sincera, tan clara… Mientras volvía a mirarle empezó a comprender el significado de lo que había dicho. ¿Se había dejado atrapar _a propósito_? ¿Había dejado que le hiciera todo aquello sólo para comprobar sus sentimientos hacia él? Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido parecía tener. Arthur no estaba tan loco como para haber hecho eso, ¿verdad? Pero aquella voz era demasiado franca como para ser mentira. Buscó en sus ojos verdes algo que le ayudara, y sólo encontró seriedad. Entonces… entonces era cierto. Las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que agacharse junto al rubio. Se sentía asquerosamente manipulado. Y seguía sin saber la respuesta del británico.

-No escucharás salir de mi boca esas palabras, _Spain.-_contestó, como si pudiera leerle la mente-_But_… no estaríamos aquí si no me importaras…

Antonio cerró los ojos, entre aliviado y feliz. Una parte de su mente se arrepentía de pronto por haberle hecho aquello al inglés, pero la mayoría de su ser seguía deleitándose por el recuerdo de sus gritos. Aunque una vez que había conseguido escucharlos, era totalmente un desperdicio dejarle morir desangrado. Buscó los restos de la camisa blanca del inglés y empezó a vendarle los latigazos de la espalda con cuidado. No había desinfectado las heridas, sin embargo sabía que acabarían curándose. Inglaterra era resistente.

-Eres un jodido manipulador, Kirkland. ¿A qué clase mente enfermiza se le ocurriría esto?-le preguntó, aún con un deje incrédulo tiñéndole la voz, mientras le tendía los pantalones.

-¿Habrías admitido que me quieres si no lo hubiera hecho?-fue su rápida respuesta-¿Si hubieras despertado conmigo a tu lado, sonriéndote al decir "_good morning_"? ¿Si te hubiera abrazado con ingenua dulzura como si fueras mi puta alma gemela? ¿Si te hubiera mirado como si fuera una mujer estúpidamente enamorada de ti?

España suspiró. Era demasiado complicado para él. ¿Por qué demonios no se habrían comportado –ambos-, como personas normales? ¿Tenía que ser todo tan retorcido, tan cruel? ¿Tenía que haber siempre violencia de por medio, trazas de odio? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Sí. Así eran ellos. A uno le gustaba sentir dolor y el otro disfrutaba causándolo. Su personalidad encajaba tan bien como sus cuerpos. Lo suyo no era algo basado en la ternura y el cariño. Era puro fuego. Autodestructible.

- Vas a hacer que vomite como sigas así. Ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello serías capaz de hacer eso.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que haría por sobrevivir… Antonio.-peleó contra sus pantalones para volvérselos a poner-Ningún precio es demasiado alto con tal de salvar mi pellejo… o lo que hayas dejado de él…

_{Arthur's pov}_

Debajo de aquella costra de dolor que cubría todo su cuerpo, Inglaterra sentía que había merecido la pena. Lo había conseguido. Estaría loco por haber hecho aquello, pero lo había conseguido. Antonio le ofreció una mano, y el la aceptó, levantándose.

-Subamos arriba…-indicó el castaño, señalando hacia la puerta con la cabeza.

-¿Y tus hombres?

-¿Ahora les tienes miedo, maldito pirata?-preguntó con marcada sorna-No te preocupes por ellos.

Apoyándose en España, subió con dolorosa lentitud las escaleras, que ahora se le antojaban un obstáculo casi insalvable. No importaba cómo se moviera, siempre había una o varias partes de su cuerpo que protestaban sonoramente. Odiaba tener que depender de esa manera del ibérico, pero no le quedaba otra. Era eso o subir los escalones arrastrándose. Estaba claro cuál era la peor opción. Parpadeó al recibir la luz del sol de nuevo. Aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo viera por última vez, se le había hecho eterno. Media vida parecía haber transcurrido en aquella bodega. La tripulación ibérica se detuvo al verlos salir a cubierta. Reconoció que formaban una imagen muy extraña.

-¡Pon rumbo de regreso a Puerto Blanco; hay que volver por los demás!-le indicó Antonio al timonel, para romper el silencio, que se apresuró a cumplir su orden, junto con el resto de españoles.

Poco a poco el navío recuperó su actividad, y ellos dos quedaron a un lado, aunque de vez cuando les lanzaban miradas de curiosidad. Arthur pronto se olvidó de que estaban allí. Dejó escapar varios insultos en su idioma cuando se separó de Antonio, intentándose mantener en pie por sí sólo, pero se negó a aceptar de nuevo la ayuda del castaño. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la casaca para descubrir que sus pendientes continuaban allí. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo frías que eran las esmeraldas. Alzó la mirada para descubrir que el ibérico observaba las joyas fijamente. Bueno, eran su botín de guerra. Por más que le molestara, pertenecían a España, hasta que él los recuperara, así que se los ofreció.

-Me los has quitado; ahora son tuyos… Los quieres, ¿no?

Para su sorpresa, España dudó antes de volver a aceptar los pendientes. Y cuando lo hizo, la mano le temblaba. Extrañado, intentó descubrir el motivo mirándole a los ojos, pero éstos permanecían tan impasibles como el resto de la cara.

-Hemos estado años y años luchando por esto. Creyendo que era algo importante. Qué idiotas somos.-dijo al fin el castaño, que se inclinó para coger un pequeño cofre que sus hombres aún no habían guardado.

Bajo su atenta mirada, el ibérico abrió el cierre que sujetaba la tapa. Estaba casi repleto de monedas, pero aún no estaba lleno del todo. Antonio colocó sobre el oro los pendientes y su propio colgante, sacado del bolsillo. Luego cerró el cofre de nuevo, con suma lentitud. Arthur empezó a preguntarse qué demonios pretendía hacer, sin embargo entonces, sin decir ni una palabra, el español lo arrojó al océano con fuerza.

-_What the hell!_-Inglaterra renqueó como pudo para asomarse por la borda, a tiempo de ver el cofre hundirse en las aguas azules, arrastrado por el peso de su contenido.

Se giró hacia España, cuyo rostro era ahora una mezcla de dolor y determinación. En sus labios pudo observar una leve sonrisa. Parecía extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo. No obstante él era incapaz de comprender por qué había hecho aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que había conseguido tener el conjunto completo? ¿O era precisamente por eso? Desvió de nuevo la vista al mar, aunque ya no se pudiera ver nada, intentando pensar, sin éxito. Antonio acababa de atar el cabo que llevaba suelto demasiado tiempo. Había desterrado al fondo del mar y al olvido lo que les había enfrentado durante tantos años y que, paradójicamente, había terminado uniéndolos, pero no lograba dar con el motivo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?-le espetó al fin-¿Estás loco?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero de ti. Y es algo que ni tú ni yo nos podemos permitir. No ahora.-apartó la mirada de él, la voz repleta de tristeza-Somos dos imperios, destinados a enfrentarnos por el control del mundo. No puede haber nada más.

Inglaterra apretó los puños de rabia y frustración. Lo comprendía. Vaya que si lo comprendía. Sin embargo, sabía con dolorosa certeza que a pesar de todo, era imposible conseguir lo que ambos deseaban. Si hubiera sido un capricho no habría importado, pero no era el caso. Pero tenía que haber una forma… siempre había una forma… Cerró los ojos durante un instante, intentando pensar, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo había una.

-Juro por mi reina, por mi bandera, por todo lo que es y será mío, que te haré caer, Antonio.

Lo había dicho sin dudar, palabras salidas directamente de su corazón. Una verdad como un puño. Aunque había obviado añadir que alguien terminaría hundiéndole a él también. Era un problema de los dos. Porque mientras siguieran siendo potencias mundiales tendrían que estar separados, o enfrentados en el peor –y más habitual- de los casos. Pero no podían renunciar a eso sin más. Primero porque el poder era algo adictivo, algo a lo que era difícil renunciar, y segundo porque en realidad ellos tenían muy poco que decir respecto a cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Eran sus superiores y su pueblo quienes decidían.

Se oponían orgullo, prestigio, política y economía contra un sentimiento.

España se acercó a él, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, clavándole los dedos, y traspasándole con aquellos ojos verdes repletos de… de tantas cosas que no era capaz de distinguir.

-Sigue soñando, _Arturo_. No pienso dejarme vencer por nadie, y menos por ti.

El tono empleado era retador, pero él supo percibir que en el interior de Antonio se desarrollaba el mismo enfrentamiento que en su cabeza. Sólo rezaba para que el resultado fuera el mismo en ambos casos. Apartó la mano, que empezaba a hacerle daño, y se tapó un poco más con la casaca. Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la tripulación ibérica. ¿Se lo dirían a alguien? Bien sabía que la suya –que ahora hacía compañía a los peces- haría un buen negocio con aquello. Así que le quedaba confiar en el respeto que le guardaran a España. Desvió la mirada hacia _White Port_, que estaría a unos pocos cien metros de ellos. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que tenía que volver a conseguir un barco y una tripulación para salir de aquella maldita isla, pero ya se preocuparía por ese y otros problemas más adelante. Ahora lo único que quería era un lugar donde dejar caer sus malditos huesos, y descansar lejos de los ojos acusadores de los españoles. Normalmente se habría abalanzado sobre ellos por atreverse a observarle con tanto detenimiento… tiempo al tiempo, se dijo.

El navío por fin atracó en el muelle, que ya había empezado a cobrar vida bajo el sol radiante. Los puestos de pescado estaban abiertos, los niños correteaban persiguiendo a un perro, y algunas prostitutas mostraban sus encantos a quienes pasaran cerca de ellas. Se giró de nuevo hacia Antonio, para descubrir que su mirada clavándose en él.

-¿Dejas que me vaya sin más?-no había esperado que fuera fácil, así que preguntó con cautela.

-Vete, _Arturo_, vete. Antes de que se me ocurra volver a encadenarte.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sin dirigir ni una mirada hacia atrás, avanzó por la cubierta hasta llegar a la pasarela recién colocada. Ocultó su cara con la casaca al pasar junto a los marineros que la guardaban, que no hicieron nada por detenerle. Inglaterra rápidamente se escabulló entre la gente de _White Port_, alejándose lo máximo que podía del grupo de españoles que se habían reunido, seguramente para esperar a su barco, y que empezaban a subir al navío. Pero no fue capaz de llegar muy lejos antes de que las piernas empezaran a fallarle y los latigazos de la espalda volvieran a protestar sonoramente. Apoyó la frente contra la pared más cercana, respirando hondo. Vestido con los restos de su pantalón, medio desgarrado, las vendas improvisadas y la casaca de Antonio, ya empapada en sangre, ni sabía cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Quizás por pura cabezonería. Estaba hecho una mierda, para qué engañarse. Se reiría de sí mismo, de lo patético que resultaba en ese momento, si no supiera que reírse haría que el cuerpo le doliera aún más. En aquel estado, hasta a él le costaba creer que fuera capaz de acabar con el Imperio español, o con cualquier otra nación.

Se separó de la pared para observar el barco ibérico, buscando con la mirada la figura de Antonio, pero fue incapaz de encontrarla. Habría regresado de nuevo a su camarote. Una lástima, se dijo, le habría gustado verle una última vez antes de que partiera definitivamente de aquella isla. No importaba. Volverían a encontrarse frente a frente muy pronto. Era su destino.

- _Someday we'll be together, no matter what, neither the time nor the pain. __I promise ... my love._

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas:<span>

**AkiTia- **gracias por el entusiasmo xD aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado también. Pero precisamente por ser pirata malvado se ha podido escribir esto (¿)

**Nely- **a ti por leerlo y comentar ^^ Sí, cierto, por eso he intentado experimentar cosas nuevas en este fic, para que así Antonio se pudiera vengar (¿)

* * *

><p>Si con el capítulo 3 morí, con este… No pensé que fuera tan difícil escribirlo, pero a medida que iba avanzando iba teniendo más y más quebraderos de cabeza. Y problemas para que Antonio no pareciera un maldito psicópata, ni Arthur un enfermo (¿) ni el final una pastelada rosa sin sentido (que lo es Dx) También es la primera vez que escribo dos lemons en un mismo fic, aunque este segundo haya sido muchísimo mas corto. Gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos, me han ayudado muchísimo a terminarlo.<p>

Hasta aquí puedo leer.

Debería despedirme con eso, pero no. Aún no xD. Después de terminar este capítulo, se me ocurrió una cosa que me gustaba mucho, así que decidí hacer un epílogo, ubicado en la época actual. Intentaré subirlo lo antes posible, si no tengo contratiempos.

Cualquier review/crítica/tomatazo/puñalada (siempre que no sea mortal) es bienvenido~


	6. Epílogo: Doce de febrero

*Regresa muerta entre exámenes*

Siento mucho la tardanza –de nuevo-. Al final ha costado más de lo que pensaba. El pílogo ha sido un reto en sí mismo, intentado adaptar un poco su personalidad. Aunque al final me he rendido, porque no me salía o Y las clases han terminado definitivamente conmigo. Peeero, aquí lo tenéis por fin. Como nota curiosa respecto al capítulo anterior, varias personas me han comentado algo acerca de las últimas palabras de Inglaterra… estuve casi tanto tiempo para escribirlas como para hacer el resto del capítulo…

Espero que os guste. Aviso, ha quedado una cosa rara. Muy rara Dx Y perdonad los errores que estoy segura que tiene...

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.- Doce de febrero<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Doce de febrero.

Aquello era lo que su despertador anunciaba con enormes letras rojas junto a unos horribles números. 7:30.

Odiaba despertarse tan temprano. Más si era su cumpleaños. Y más si resultaba que era para acudir a una –otra más- reunión para hablar sobre la crisis económica. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, anticipando ya el dolor de cabeza que tendría al terminar de hablar con los demás países. Eso no hacía más que ponerle de mal humor, aunque no era el principal motivo. Desvió la mirada para contemplar con ojos tristes el vacío junto a él en la cama. Hacía demasiado tiempo que aquel vacío no se llenaba con la presencia de la persona con la que le gustaría despertarse cada día. Pero no. Hacía cerca de un mes que no le veía "en serio". Habían hablado por teléfono sí, e incluso habían intercambiado algunas miradas rebosantes de deseo insatisfecho las pocas veces que sus caminos se habían cruzado en los últimos veintinueve días. ¿Sólo veintinueve días? Habría jurado que había sido una eternidad tras otra. Y a pesar de todo eso, había sido capaz de comprobar que Arthur se comportaba de forma extraña, como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Preocupante. Preocupante además por el hecho de que siempre que le había visto en aquellos breves encontronazos, el inglés estaba con Alfred.

Nunca, nunca había habido secretos entre ellos, más que nada porque sabían cómo sacarle información al otro, y cualquier cosa que quisieran callarse no aguantaba sin ser revelada mucho más que tres o cuatro horas si nadie les interrumpía. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le decía que estaba de nuevo con aquel maldito norteamericano comedor de hamburguesas? Porque Inglaterra no se había cortado un pelo a la hora de decirle, cuando se habían reencontrado tras todos aquellos años en los que Antonio había estado casi aislado del mundo, que durante aquella época había salido con Alfred. Se había sentido dolido entonces sí. Muy, muy dolido. Aunque había intentado no demostrarlo. A fin de cuentas, suponía que Arthur se había sentido igual al saber que él había estado un tiempo también con Romano. Ninguno había sido totalmente fiel a su compañero… pero él jamás le había dicho aquellas dos palabras tan especiales a nadie que no fuera el rubio de ojos verdes. Y sabía que Arthur tampoco, porque ni siquiera sus oídos las habían escuchado. Era lo único que le quedaba. Obtener un "te amo", entrecortado entre gemidos de placer, de esos malditos labios con sabor a té. Más de cuatro siglos después de haber reconocido sus sentimientos, seguía esperando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

Y una parte de él temía esperar para siempre.

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar su agenda y comprobar dónde era la dichosa reunión. Tenía tantas aquella semana, que su mente, ocupada en tratar de averiguar qué demonios le pasaba a Inglaterra, era incapaz de recordar dónde tenía que acudir. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría en el pecho al descubrir que se celebraba en Londres, ni más ni menos. Así que el bastardo no iba a escaparse. Sería capaz de arrancarlo de los brazos de Alfred, acorralarlo contra la primera pared que encontrara y hacerlo como si nunca hubiera a haber un mañana. Delante del de la otra nación, si hacía falta. Lo anhelaba tanto que hasta le dolía el cuerpo de deseo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos secos golpes en la puerta de entrada. Encima aquello. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio llamaría a esas horas como si quisiera echar abajo la puerta? Con un suspiro, buscó por debajo de la cama las zapatillas antes de encaminarse, con fingida lentitud, hacia la entrada. A través de las ventanas del pasillo pudo ver que la nieve que había empezado a caer la noche anterior había terminado acumulándose de forma casi monstruosa alrededor de toda la casa. Era extraño que nevara tanto a aquellas alturas del año, pero no iba a protestar. También le gustaba ese paisaje, aunque no tanto como un hermoso huerto a mediados de verano.

-¡Antonio_, maledetto_! ¡Ábreme la puerta!-una voz conocida se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-¿O quieres que se me congele el culo de esperar aquí fuera? No sé cómo, pero está nevando. ¡Nevando! ¿Lo haces por joder o qué?

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó, ahora sí, acelerando el paso para abrirle.

Ante él encontró a un Romano aún más malhumorado de lo habitual –Antonio se preguntaba si era alguna clase de imán para atraer a las países más gruñones-, que trataba de protegerse de las bajas temperaturas con un abrigo marrón que él le había regalado hacía unos años, y con una bufanda de lana enrollada al cuello.

-Disfrutar al sentir cómo se me quedan los dedos azules de frío, no te fastidia. ¿A qué voy a haber venido, si es tu cumpleaños?-cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, tiritando-En serio, ¿cómo puede haber nevado tanto? Casi me caigo a un maldito agujero.

Antes de que el español hubiera podido abrir la boca para reírse o hacer un comentario de cualquier tipo, el otro le lanzó un paquete envuelto en papel de colores blanco, verde y rojo, adornado con un pequeño lazo negro, que cazó al vuelo sin mucha dificultad. Aún no había perdido los reflejos ganados tras tantos combates, contra Inglaterra la mayoría de ellos. El regalo pesaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Lovino había venido específicamente para ser el primero en felicitarte aquel doce de febrero, porque se encontrarían más tarde en la reunión. Le despeinó los cabellos antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-_Grazie_, Lovi. Te has adelantado a todo el mundo…

-¿Y a mí qué?-refunfuñó él, apartándose a un lado-Como si hubiera venido tan pronto sólo para eso. Y ahora ábrelo. Aunque no creas que me importa realmente si te gusta o no.

Silbando una melodía, Antonio rompió el colorido envoltorio con energía, para descubrir que se trataba de un bote lleno hasta arriba de salsa de tomate casera. Dejó el regalo encima del taquillón de la entrada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el italiano, que seguía con el mismo gesto enfurruñado de siempre. Se apartó a un lado, indicando que podía pasar dentro, si quería. Romano declinó la oferta moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

-¿Vas a ir a la junta, no? Entonces ya nos veremos allí. Yo tengo que irme, no quiero quedarme aquí para que se me hiele hasta el rizo.

-Por supuesto. No querría perdérmela por nada del mundo.

_{Arthur's pov}_

-¿Estados Unidos aún no ha llegado?-empezó hablando Alemania, sorprendido, como todos al ver que Alfred no había empezado ya a decir que él podía arreglarlo todo-Es inaceptable que se retrase tanto.

-Deberíamos esperarle.-sugirió Japón, mirando la silla vacía, encabezando, cómo no, la mesa.

Hacía tiempo que Arthur siempre le dejaba aquel sitio a su antigua colonia. No porque creyera que fuera superior a los demás, sino porque Alfred se empeñaba en sentarse en aquel lugar, y quería ahorrarse cualquier tipo de discusión estúpida e inútil con él. Porque sabía que siempre las acababa perdiendo.

-Sino viene a tiempo es su problema, no el nuestro. Se habrá perdido por el camino, seguramente…-no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, desde luego-Hablemos de los problemas de Europa mientras tanto.

-Que alguien haga el favor de despertar a Heracles entonces, esto es por él sobre todo.-añadió Alemania, mirando al castaño, que dormía profundamente con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda.

Romano intentó mover a su vecino en la mesa, pero lo único que logró fue que la cabeza del griego se moviera para el lado contrario. El italiano soltó un juramento en su idioma. Inglaterra empezaba a preguntarse por qué se molestaban en tratar de despertarle. Después de tantas reuniones, todos deberían saber que no abriría los ojos hasta que la cosa terminara. Empezaba a pensar en si el heleno lo hacía a propósito para ahorrarse las duras palabras de Ludwig.

-Dejad a Heracles en paz.-protestó Antonio, que se sentaba, por supuesto, a su lado-Ya tiene bastante con lo suyo, como para que encima andéis hurgando más en la herida…

-_Espagne_, cariño, tú tampoco estás para hablar…-interrumpió aquel condenado francés desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Lo mismo va para ti, _frog. _¿O ahora me vas a negar esos rumores de que las cosas cada vez te van peor?-bufó, antes de beber un trago del vaso de agua que se había asegurado de colocar. Siempre en aquellas reuniones se dejaba la garganta discutiendo, con Francis y Alfred, sobre todo.

-¿Me estás atacando? ¿Y qué hay de ti, que estás más marginado que antes, si es que eso era posible?

-Pues prefiero estar marginado que hundiéndome en la ruina más absoluta como tú.-siempre se mosqueaba cuando alguien le decía algo relacionado con su "aislamiento". Bueno, sabía que era alguien bastante solitario, pero la rana no tenía que recordárselo cada vez que tenían que –desgraciadamente- entablar una conversación.

-Antes de que sigáis gastando el tiempo discutiendo por cosas que todos ya sabemos,-la voz de Ludwig ya sonaba cansada al alzarse sobre los murmullos que empezaban a llenar la sala, que se acallaron al instante-sería mejor emplearlo en algo que nos sirva. Como proponer soluciones para mejorar la situación económica. Es para lo que nos hemos reunido, a menos que el papel que me enviaron esté equivocado.

-Alemania tiene razón. Siempre termináis a voces y se hace de noche sin arreglar nada-aru.-China suspiró, negando con el dedo índice-Y eso no es bueno…

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta de la sala de reuniones antes de que se abriera de par en para, dejando entrar a Alfred, que se apresuró a ocupar el lugar privilegiado de la mesa. Se le veía algo cansado; seguramente desde que había encontrado la entrada a la casa, había ido corriendo hasta allí. Y era una casa bastante grande. Inglaterra se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Adiós a cualquier intento de diálogo serio…

-Ooh, ya veo que me has dejado el sitio que me corresponde como potencia mundial, Artie.

¿Artie? ¿Qué clase de nombre se suponía que era Artie? ¿Se había bebido más cocacola de lo normal o qué? Suspiró. En el fondo tampoco le importaba mucho cómo le llamara. Era un apodo cariñoso… O eso suponía. Estados Unidos empezó con su retahíla habitual, y él centró su atención en España, que miraba a Lovino con una sonrisa a la vez tranquilizadora y encantadora, obviando la presencia de Alfred.

-Te juro que no lo entiendo.-le susurró al castaño, intentando que la voz de la nación norteamericana no se le metiera en el cerebro.

-¿El qué?-Antonio se volvió hacia él, con cara de no tener ni idea de sobre qué le estaba hablando.

-Cómo puedes tener esa alegre cara de inocencia y ser el mayor cabrón que conozco. Y el más sádico. Si exceptuamos a Iván, claro.-añadió con rapidez, lanzándole una mirada furtiva al ruso, que observaba a Estados Unidos como si quisiera hacerle callar con un golpe de su tubería-Pero a Iván ni siquiera sé si considerarle humano del todo.

-No es algo tan sorprendente, Inglaterra. Mírate a ti, entonces.- El autoproclamado _caballero_. Y sin embargo, muchas veces salen palabras "poco caballerosas" por esa boquita tuya.

-¿En serio? Ponme un ejemplo.

-_Fuck me hard_, Antonio.-mientras decía aquello, en voz más alta que el resto de su conversación, aunque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta entonces, el castaño agarró su entrepierna, aún a través del pantalón, y apretó con saña, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica.

Arthur dio un salto en la silla. España había imitado su voz casi a la perfección, aunque aquel inglés seguía teniendo acento sureño. Y al escucharlo, un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda. Eso sin contar con su maldita mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que increíblemente, Estados Unidos se había callado. Junto con el resto de la sala. Y les estaban observando, a él y a Antonio, con una mirada que indicaba que de alguna forma, habían escuchado también aquellas palabras.

-Eres… eres idiota, España…-le soltó, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?

Y con eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo, pensando en las ganas que tenía de matar al castaño por lo que acababa de hacer.

_{Antonio's pov}_

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra cosa, España habría agradecido haber encontrado la forma de hacer que Alfred dejara de hablar durante un jodido minuto. No se llevaba mal con él, la verdad, pero en el fondo le guardaba cierto rencor por haberle hecho daño a Arthur, cuando él debiera ser el único en poder hacerlo. El inglés le había perdonado hacía un tiempo, pero él no.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que seguir a Arthur y pedirle disculpas. No quería por una tontería como aquella perder la oportunidad que le daba la junta para estar con él. Porque no se veía capaz de soportar otro mes, o más, con aquella duda que le reconcomía por dentro, unido al maldito deseo de saborear su piel de nuevo.

-Mmmm…. Siento haber interrumpido la reunión… podéis seguir sin problemas. Me voy a buscar a Inglaterra.-se levantó, sin dirigirse hacia nadie en particular-Enseguida volvemos…

Antonio abandonó la sala de reuniones, rápidamente antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar y decirle algo. Había añadido aquella última frase sólo para las naciones que habían quedado allí. Porque desde luego, sabía que no iban a volver "enseguida". Su cabeza ya trabajaba en averiguar dónde se habría ido Arthur. No podía ser muy lejos, ya que tampoco le sacaba tanta distancia, así que se decidió por la puerta más cercana a la sala, que pertenecía, según creía recordar, a uno delos muchos almacenes que se podían encontrar en la casa de Inglaterra. Para su satisfacción, dentro encontró a un rubio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándole como si fuera a ahogarle con sus propias manos allí mismo. Sabía que capaz era, desde luego. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, casi dejándolos a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que se colaba por unas pocas rendijas que había entre los tablones de madera que tapiaban las ventanas.

-¿Querías jugar al escondite, _Arturo_? Porque entonces has perdido, me temo.-se acercó a él, haciendo que retrocediera hasta que su espalda se encontró con una estantería repleta de libros polvorientos.

Ah. Cómo amaba acorralarle de aquella forma. Como a un cervatillo asustado a punto de ser devorado por un lobo. Aunque Arthur de cervatillo asustado tenía lo mismo que Gilbert de persona modesta. Apenas podía contenerse las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y hacerlo allí mismo, contra la estantería.

-Si quisiera esconderme de ti, créeme, no serías capaz de encontrarme en tu maldita vida.-frunció el ceño, suavizando un poco su mirada amenazante-Ya veo lo mal que te sienta un mes de abstinencia, Antonio. Supongo que ser "el reino de la pasión" tenía que tener sus inconvenientes…-comentó, a medias con sorna y a medias con enfado-¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

-Cierra la boca. No tiene ni puta gracia.-aquello había conseguido enfadarle. ¡Y él que había ido a pedirle perdón! Maldito fuera, ahora se iba a enterar-Creo que eso es evidente, Inglaterra.-le susurró al oído mientras sus dedos peleaban desesperados contra la camisa color beige del rubio, intentando derrotar los malditos botones que le impedían ver aquella piel tan clara-¿Y tú? ¿Me has echado de menos?

-_Absolutely not_.

-¿No?-colocó su mano sobre su entrepierna y, tal y como esperaba, encontró que estaba tan dura como la suya, seguramente debido a lo que había hecho antes. Apretó hacia abajo para provocar un grave gemido de parte de Inglaterra-No seas mentiroso, _Arturo. _Tu propio cuerpo te traicio-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase. Con una expresión malhumorada, el británico le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta para devorarle la boca. Mentalmente, Antonio se rió con regocijo, sorprendido, correspondiendo a su repentino ataque.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Algo dentro de él rugió de satisfacción al probar después de tanto –demasiado- tiempo aquellos labios sureños. Joder, claro que era mentira que no le había echado de menos. Se moría por verle. Había esperado aquella reunión desde que la habían anunciado, rezando para que el día llegara rápido, deseando estar de nuevo en contacto con la persona que, no importaba cuántos años, cuántas décadas, cuántos siglos pasaran, seguía volviéndole loco. A pesar de que nunca lo reconociera en voz alta. Seguían volviéndole loco sus ojos, su sabor, sus caricias, su lengua al deslizarse por su cuerpo, la forma en la que le llamaba "Arturo", en la que le llenaba cuando estaba dentro de él, su fuego. Y, sobre todo, cómo era capaz de ser tan cariñoso y dulce con él, cogiéndole de la mano bajo la mesa, o besándole en la frente antes de dormirse; y al segundo siguiente, esposarle a la cama y hacerle de todo hasta que se hartara de escuchar sus gritos y gemidos. Aunque prefería aquello último. Y seguramente, el español también. Movió los hombros para que su camisa se deslizara hasta el suelo.

-Deberíamos… deberíamos volver…-jadeó entre besos, aunque en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, no teniendo a Antonio entre sus brazos de nuevo, acariciándole con lujuria la espalda, hasta el borde del pantalón.

-Sabes… perfectamente lo que vamos a… decir… crisis… mala economía…-sus labios descendieron por el cuello-… ya me lo sé…. de memoria… y lo odio.

Bueno, no era el único. A él tampoco le gustaba tener que hablar de algo tan desesperante que además era fundamentalmente culpa de Alfred. Aunque Antonio lo pasaba peor que él. Aparte de que el español había sufrido más crisis de aquel tipo a lo largo de su historia.

Pero tenían que regresar, por mucho que su cuerpo le gritase que se quedara, que la reunión importaba menos. Cuando la lengua de Antonio se detuvo en su clavícula, le agarró de las muñecas para acorralarle a él contra la estantería. Los ojos verdes del ibérico le observaron con un brillo divertido.

-¿Quieres hacerlo deprisa, eh?-una sonrisa burlona acompañó a aquella mirada-Sabes que no me gusta así, pero puedo aceptarlo por una vez.

-_Shut up_! Lo que quiero es parar, maldita sea, porque sé que si no lo hacemos, ya puede acabarse el mundo que de aquí no vas a salir hasta que me duela tanto el cuerpo que no sea capaz ni de decirte que te detengas.

-¿Y ahora quién es el que tiene síndrome de abstinencia, Inglaterra?

Mordió con rabia el cuello del español, para borrarle aquella jodida sonrisa de su rostro, y haciendo que gimiera de dolor a su oído. Sus propias manos le traicionaron, bajando hasta el cinturón de Antonio para desabrocharlo con habilidad. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Tanto jactarse de su autocontrol… y en aquellos momentos no era capaz de contener su deseo… No podía, simplemente no _podía_. Mandó mentalmente la reunión a la mierda, junto con la parte aún racional que quedaba en su mente. Volvió a morder de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza si cabe, mientras terminaba de deshacerse del cinturón. Sin previo aviso, España giró de nuevo sus cuerpos, clavándole la esquina del mueble en la espalda. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones al sentir el dolor.

-¡Aaah! _Motherfucker_!-intentó separarse de la estantería, pero aquel desgraciado le empujaba contra ella, sin darle oportunidad alguna de escaparse-¡Esto duele!

-¿Ves, Arthur? Serás todo el caballero que quieras, pero sigues siendo igual de malhablado que antes. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para que tu alma de pirata salga a flote… nunca mejor dicho…-le quitó los pantalones, sin ceder la presión que ejercía sobre su espalda en ningún momento, para acariciar su miembro directamente.

-Maldito… maldito seas_, Spain_.-su protesta fue acallada por los labios de Antonio, que le atacaron de nuevo.

Le rodeó con una pierna para acercar más sus cuerpos, sin interrumpir aquel beso eterno que dejaba atrapados los gemidos en su garganta. Los gemidos que aquellos dedos hábiles y sureños le provocaban. La esquina de la estantería le estaba matando, y sabía que el ibérico era muy consciente de ello. Aunque no le importara lo más mínimo. Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe, y una alegre Hungría les señaló con el dedo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabía que estabais… aquí… _Ó, Istenem!-_la exclamación de la castaña al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hizo que se separaran sus bocas y se giraran hacia ella, momentáneamente cegados por la luz que entraba a través del vano de la puerta.

-Elizaveta, ¿te importa?-Antonio frunció el ceño, señalándole a él con la barbilla-Estamos… bueno, creo que está bastante claro qué estamos haciendo…

- Te dije que teníamos que volver, maldito.-protestó Arthur, dirigiéndose únicamente al español, atravesándole con una mirada asesina

De alguna extraña forma había supuesto que alguien iría a buscarles si se retrasaban demasiado… de la misma manera que había supuesto que ese "alguien" sería Hungría, seguramente. La mujer se habría presentado voluntaria.

-Cállate, Arthur, o te prometo que los dos vamos a tener un mes más de abstinencia.

-Dudo que fueras capaz de aguantarlo, _bastard,_ viendo lo desesperado que estás ahora mismo…-repuso con sorna, a pesar de que él tampoco podía decir que sus situación fuera mejor.

-Eeh… odio meterme en discusiones de pareja… así que por mucho que quiera quedarme, porque esto es muchísimo mejor que escuchar lo mismo cien veces… creo que me voy a ir… seguid a lo vuestro… diré que no fui capaz de encontraros.-Elizaveta dejó escapar una risilla siniestra antes de retroceder hacia la salida del almacén-Y yo que vosotros… cerraría la puerta con llave. Por cierto, Antonio, tenía que decirlo… nunca habría pensado que tú fueras el dominante…

_{Antonio's pov}_

A pesar de las últimas palabras de la húngara, España había agradecido su gesto. Porque después de que ella se hubiera marchado, había puesto el seguro, e incluso había apoyado una silla contra la puerta, casi más para sí como adorno, puesto que como barricada no iba a servir de mucho. Había mirado a Inglaterra, que continuaba con una expresión enfadada en el rostro, y se había olvidado por completo de la junta. Se había olvidado de todo, excepto del hecho de que llevaba sin saborear cómo se merecía aquella piel británica durante veintinueve largos y malditos días. Así que había acabado con la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas, le había puesto de cara a la estantería, y había terminado con la abstinencia de una jodida vez, entre gemidos de dolor por parte de su compañero.

Y ahora estaban en el salón del rubio, tumbados en el sofá, besándose de nuevo, ya sin ninguna preocupación por cualquier tipo de estorbo, puesto que la reunión había finalizado hacía un tiempo–Elizaveta había golpeado dos veces a la puerta del almacén una vez que todo el mundo se hubo marchado-. Aunque Gilbert y Francis habían escapado a la férrea vigilancia de la húngara, puesto que querían irse de copas con él para celebrar su cumpleaños, y de paso preguntarle acerca de Inglaterra, porque a pesar de saber que los dos salían, Antonio nunca había sido muy abierto con ellos al respecto. Eran sus amigos, sí… pero de alguna forma tenía miedo de que descubrieran cómo era con Arthur. Porque aunque tanto odio de antaño hubiera ido diluyéndose con el tiempo, el deseo de hacerle sufrir no había disminuido en ningún momento. Les había dicho que no, disculpándose y diciéndoles que les invitaría a una ronda en el bar que prefirieran cualquier otro día. Pero éste lo quería reservar por entero a Inglaterra. Concentró su atención en los ojos verdes del rubio, que le observaban con diversión, mientras le mordía los labios, con más hambre de lo habitual. Querían aprovechar al máximo el volver a estar juntos… estar juntos… España rompió el contacto, levantándose del sofá. La sensación de que el otro le ocultaba algo no se le iba de la cabeza, y era insoportable.

-¿Qué te pasa, Spain? ¿Aún no es hora de que te vayas, no?-Arthur se incorporó un poco, mirándole con extrañeza.

-No… no eso eso… Hay algo que me preocupa…-le daba tanta rabia tener que reconocer aquello ante el inglés… pero ya no podía más-La forma en la que me has estado evitando todo este mes. No lo niegues. Si hubieras querido, habríamos podido vernos antes de hoy… No debería pensarlo, pero una parte de mí teme que…

-A veces pienso que le das vueltas a cosas que no tienen sentido.-le interrumpió él, sabiendo seguramente qué trataba de decir- Hace siglos te prometí que nunca yacería debajo de otro hombre que no fueras tú, _Spain. _¿O lo has olvidado?

-¿Y entonces qué hay de Alfred? Ahora no me vengas con que aquello no pasó. Fuiste tú mismo quien me lo dijo.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Antonio. Siempre. Me duele que dudes eso…-era curioso ver cómo cada vez que Arthur hablaba de promesas de pronto su voz se volvía misteriosa, como si se refiriera a algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea-Pero nunca dije nada acerca de no estar _encima _de otro hombre. Y si te he estado evitando ha sido para que no te dieras cuenta de cierta cosa…

Inglaterra dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Antonio con la boca abierta, ya preparado para preguntar. ¿De qué demonios hablaba el rubio? ¿A qué cosa se referiría? Repasó mentalmente los breves encuentros sucedidos en el mes anterior, tratando de analizar en qué había consistido la extraña conducta de su compañero. No había querido acercarse mucho a él, y se había dejado crecer el pelo un poco más de la cuenta, casi ocultándole las orejas del todo. Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿no? Sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo, y las palabras de Arthur se lo habían confirmado, sí, sin embargo no era capaz de descubrir el qué.

Entonces, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, el inglés regresó al salón de nuevo. La boca de España se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de sorpresa. Porque ante sus asombrados ojos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Arthur Kirkland en todo su esplendor le observaba con prepotencia. Botas marrones, pantalones blancos, aquella casaca que tanto habían llegado a temer todos los países –incluido él- aquellos siglos en los que el Imperio Británico había tenido entre sus manos la hegemonía mundial. Y con eso debería ir la camisa negra que… no… un momento… El rubio no llevaba camisa alguna, y sobre su pecho desnudo brillaba un colgante… un colgante que era demasiado familiar, y que tenía forma de lágrima… y era de color verde…

¿¡Su esmeralda!

Sus ojos rápidamente subieron hasta las orejas para descubrir que, efectivamente, también los pendientes estaban allí, haciendo que la imagen de Arthur fuera totalmente la del pirata que antes solía ser. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de por qué el inglés se había dejado crecer sus rubios cabellos. Para ocultar que se había hecho de nuevo agujeros en los que colgar las esmeraldas.

-¿De dónde cojones has sacado todo eso?-preguntó, incorporándose, aún sin creérselo del todo.

Los había arrojado al mar, dentro de un cofre, dándolos por perdidos para siempre. Lo recordaba de forma tan nítida como si hubiera sucedido aquella mañana. Recordaba cada detalle de lo ocurrido aquellos dos días. Estaban grabados a fuego en su mente y en su cuerpo. Y aún más en el cuerpo de Inglaterra. Porque por alguna extraña razón, aunque en sus cuerpos las marcas y heridas solían desaparecer después de unos cuantos años, la espalda del rubio seguía surcada por las cicatrices que él le había causado con el látigo aquella vez. Si se negaba a que se desvanecieran era porque quería seguir luciéndolas, aunque España no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué. Tampoco había preguntado.

-Supongo que te habrás preguntado por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con Alfred, _right, Spain?-_avanzó lentamente hacia él, la suela de sus botas repiqueteando contra la madera del suelo_-_Ahora le gusta buscar tesoros en barcos hundidos. Y encontró el mío de casualidad. Desde que me llamó para decírmelo… he intentado convencerle de que me diera el "pequeño cofre lleno de monedas de oro y joyas". Cada maldito día. Sin éxito.

-Ha heredado tu alma pirata. ¿O se lo enseñaste tú?-repuso, burlón, acercándose aún más-¿Sin éxito? ¿Entonces cómo es que los llevas puesto ahora mismo?

-El noble arte de la piratería no puede enseñarse, _my darling_. Es algo que se lleva en las venas. Algo que se siente. Algo que se vive.-empezó a jugar con uno de los pendientes, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos-Bueno… supuestamente siguen en su casa, dentro del cofre.

-¡¿Se los has robado?-le parecía tan imposible que Arthur hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Inglaterra no contestó, limitándose únicamente a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Así que era cierto… le había robado a Alfred… veces el británico podía llegar a dar miedo. Llegó por fin a su lado, y alargó la mano para agarrar el colgante, cuyo brillo le atraía, llamándole, una voz que se alegrara de volver a encontrarse con él.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Al ver que los dedos del español se acercaban peligrosamente a la esmeralda que pendía de su cuello, Inglaterra se le apartó de un manotazo, antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, riéndose. Era una risa teñida de burla, divertida, al ver a chispa de confusión en los ojos del castaño.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Spain?

-Coger mi parte.-respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Seguramente estaría intentando averiguar por qué demonios no le había dejado hacerlo.

-¿Tu parte? ¿Tu parte? ¡Ja! Renunciaste a todo esto al arrojarlo al mar, _my darling_. Eso sin contar que dijiste que ya no lo querías… Alfred lo sacó de las profundidades del océano. Y yo he conseguido que me lo dé. Así que... una vez más…-se señaló los pendientes y el colgante, con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios-el conjunto entero me pertenece. Te he ganado.

-Serás hijo de…-le puso un dedo sobre los labios, acallándole.

-No empieces con insultos. ¿O es que quieres quedarte sin regalo de cumpleaños? Porque no me importa ahorrármelo, si no lo quieres…

-Ah, ¿pero tenía regalo? Empezaba a dudarlo.-comentó en tono irónico.

-Si sigues así, vas a conseguir que no te lo dé, _bastard_. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero es la primera vez que podemos pasar este día juntos. Y creo que eso se merece un premio.

Desde que habían empezado a salir "en serio", había esperado esa fecha con ansias, mas desgraciadamente, por problemas de uno o de otro, jamás habían podido celebrar el cumpleaños de España el doce de febrero. Siempre después.

-Sinceramente, no lo sabía…. Así que… sorpréndeme.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, le empujó hacia atrás para que cayera sobre el sofá. El español intentó incorporarse, al menos para colocarse de una forma más cómoda que en la que la caída le había dejado, con las piernas abiertas de manera… demasiado tentadora. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, colocó su rodilla en medio para que el otro no pudiera moverse, y se inclinó sobre él, para besarle el cuello.

-¿Te jode mucho que sea mío?-señaló de nuevo el colgante, que brillaba como si no hubiera estado más de cuatro siglos bajo el mar.

-Quédate con esas baratijas. No las necesito. Éste es el único oro que quiero.-el español enredó uno de los mechones rubios en su dedo-Y éstas son las esmeraldas más valiosas del mundo.-añadió antes de atraerle hacia sí y besarle junto a los ojos-Y no dejaré que nadie me quite mi verdadero tesoro.

Aquellas últimas palabras venían envueltas en un tono amenazante, y a la vez sugerente, lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte del inglés. Porque aquel tono solía implicar que terminarían en el suelo, piel contra piel, labios contra labios, tratando de comerse vivos mutuamente.

-No sé si sentirme halagado por saber lo mucho que me aprecias o insultado por ser considerado de tu propiedad. Creo que lo último.

-Deja de enrollarte de una puta vez y termina.-le quitó la casaca con manos apremiantes, haciendo que la tela roja se deslizara a lo largo de toda su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido uno de tus fuertes, _right_?-quería alargar aquel momento al máximo, para pensar cómo hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Ni saber cuándo callar el tuyo, maldito pirata.

-Oh, está bien…-con un suspiro se acercó de nuevo hasta su oído, ya se había decidido. Era ahora o nunca-¿Cuántos años llevas ya esperando, Antonio?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota, Antonio. Sabes a qué me refiero, y más vale que lo escuches bien, porque no pienso repetirlo…-bajó el tono de voz para terminar susurrando entre susurros-_I love you, fucking bastard._

_{Antonio's pov}_

No.

Aquello era imposible. Inglaterra no podía haber dicho esas palabras en su oído. Simplemente no podía. Ya se había mentalizado en que él sería el único en reconocer sus sentimientos en voz alta. Y sin embargo…. Acababa de decírselo… Le odiaba por haber tardado tanto, no obstante en ese instante ese odio era apenas una traza, humo, en comparación con el otro sentimiento que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. Por una vez, raro en él, no había nada de deseo, o de hambre. Sólo un amor tan intenso que le asustaba a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te has tomado en el desayuno, Arthur? Porque te ha sentado mal definitivamente.-murmuró por decir algo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad.

-Sí, seguro. Ya quisieras que tomara de eso más a menudo, _swine_.-le acarició los labios con el dedo índice, antes de sacarse del bolsillo del pantalón unas esposas y dejarlas caer como por accidente en sus manos-_Happy Birthday_.

El rubio hizo ademán de levantarse entonces, pero le agarró del brazo para tirarle sobre el suelo de madera y colocarse encima de él, sujetando las esposas con los dientes, mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba contra el sofá, aunque se quedó con la corbata, de un rojo encarnado, puesta.

-Sería agradable… pero por ser la única vez… tus palabras son más valiosas si cabe… ha sido un bonito regalo de cumpleaños…-sonrió con dulzura, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió casi de inmediato en una mucho más salvaje-aunque no creas que eso va a hacer que sea más delicado contigo, Inglaterra.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo quiera? ¿O te piensas que te he dado las esposas para que te las quedes mirando?

-Claro que no…-frunció el ceño-Oye, Arthur, déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿tanto te importaba comprobar lo que sentía hacia a ti como para haberte arriesgado a que…? Bueno, a que te hiciera lo que te hice, o a quizás algo peor.

_-_Lleva carcomiéndote siglos esa duda, ¿eh, _Spain_?-se pasó la lengua por los labios-Era joven y alocado en aquel entonces. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes que soy un romántico. Y además, creo que contesté a eso la primera vez que me preguntaste, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero te juro que cuanto más tiempo pasa desde aquello, más pienso que en realidad lo hiciste para que te diera duro.

-Oh, _come on_, Antonio. Qué poco me conoces… Deberías tenerlo claro... ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón? ¿El verdadero motivo?-Inglaterra le agarró de la corbata, para acercarle hasta que sus labios prácticamente se rozaron-Pues sácamelo…. Si te atreves….

Con una sonrisa nada agradable, España terminó de colocarle las y, tras cerrarlas con la llave, tiró ésta hacia atrás, sin que le importara mucho dónde cayeran. Total… quizás no fuera tan mala idea tener al rubio de aquella forma más tiempo.

-Será un placer, _Arturo, _será un placer.

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas<span>

**AkiTia**- no habrías tenido que esperar tanto si no hubiera tardado más de lo previsto *se autogolpea* Gracias a ti por leerlo, más bien xD, me alegro de que mis tonterías (¿) le gusten a la gente.

**Nely**- quien nada arriesga nada gana (¿), supongo. Y ahí te doy la razón, Arthur no tendría remordimiento alguno xD

Como no hay más capítulos, cuando os conteste de nuevo, lo haré en mi perfil, en la parte de abajo del todo (para que sea más fácil de encontrar ^^)

* * *

><p>*siente como si hubiera matado al fic (¿)*<p>

*como siempre hace lo que puede por joder a Alfred (?)*

¡No me lo puedo creer, he terminado!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerla y por vuestro apoyo! Cuando lo subí creí que nadie iba a hacerle caso y ahora cada vez que veo cada review, fav y alert del fic me emociono (soy de mente simple, lo siento). Gracias por soportar mis locuras ^^U

Seguiré con mi cruzada de llenar Fanfiction de fics SpUk/UkSp en español (¿), mientras continuo pensando en qué nombre ponerle a esta pareja, porque no tiene uno (que yo sepa) tan bonito como pueden ser _Joker_ o _Entente Cordiale. _(?) Ah, cierto, este fic me ha servido para aprenderme muchos insultos en inglés *¬* (¿)

Un abrazo a todo el mundo! *deja caer fotos de Antonio y _Arturo_ y desaparece*

PD.- ya tengo mono de piratas o_o, suerte que tengo Sombra Escarlata ahí a las puertas de la publicación (¿)


End file.
